Faute de Farppe
by Atta2
Summary: [FANFIC EN PAUSE] Et si une petite erreur d'écriture pouvait faire changer l'histoire? A force de vouloir sa fin heureuse, on peut se retrouver à en avoir une toute autre, et heureusement pour nous! Fanfic SQ en duo avec S-bmabelle :)
1. Il était une fois

**Bonjour tout le monde!  
**

**Me revoila pour une toute petite fanfiction, toute légère, avec des petits chapitres (reflet du fait que je n'ai pas le temps vraiment d'écrire)**

**Mais j'espère que ca vous plaira quand meme.**

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes les nouvelles personnes qui ont mis en favori et follower mes deux précédentes grosses fanfic (Frozen Heart et Let it go), ca fait franchement plaisir).**

**Pour en revenir à l'histoire qui nous intéresse, la trame centrale me travaillait depuis le début de la saison 4 alors c'est parti! :)**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Il était une fois, dans la forêt enchanté, une jeune demoiselle..._

Regina regarda le début de sa phrase et fit subir le même sort à la feuille de papier qu'à toutes celles précédentes. Elle en fit une boule pour l'envoyer au fin fond de sa poubelle... qui était pleine de papier désormais. Elle se leva et récupéra la fiole qu'elle avait posé quelques mètres plus loin.

Regina regarda le flacon qu'elle avait entre les mains. Un liquide, d'un blanc cristallin, brillait à travers le verre. C'en était à la fois fascinant et intrigant. Elle prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour s'asseoir, l'ouvrir précautionneusement et le poser sur le coin du bureau. Elle posa ses mains sur le livre qui attendait la suite de l'histoire sur le bureau. Le titre brillait à la lueur de la faible lumière : « Once upon a time ».

Elle ouvrit les pages doucement, elle ne voulait pas se précipiter, mais pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie au fond d'elle. Faire page blanche, tout supprimer. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle devait modifier, ajouter, transformer mais surtout pas supprimer. C'est ce que le créateur du livre lui avait dit. Elle avait mis plusieurs mois à le retrouver. Un certain Walt Disney, quelle ironie pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la télé.

Toujours était-il qu'elle avait maintenant le pouvoir de faire changer les choses, de se donner sa fameuse faim. Oui, mais voilà, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait écrire. Tuer Marianne, Dieu sait à quel point elle l'aurait aimé. Se mettre avec Robin ? Maintenant elle n'en était plus sure. Elle se massa les tempes lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

**-Maman ! **S'exclama Henry, **je suis venue dès que j'ai vu ton message. Tu as trouvé l'encre ? Tu as déjà écrit quelque chose ?**

**-Non mon ange, je t'attendais.**

Elle eut l'honneur de recevoir le plus beau sourire de son fils et cela valait tout l'or du monde. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de sa mère, non sans pouvoir apprécier la montagne de papier non loin.

**-Bon c'est facile, on écrit que Marianne est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et que Robin t'aime. Ils se mettent chacun en couple de leur coté et tout va bien, **en conclut Henry.

**-Oui, mais je ne saurais pas l'écrire. **

Henry prit le temps de regarder sa mère. S'il y avait quelque chose dont elle était capable, c'était de l'écrire. Il y avait forcément autre chose de plus.

**-Tu ne veux pas écrire ça, ou tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment ? **Demanda t'il après un bref instant de réflexion.

Regina arqua un sourcil en regardant son fils. D'où tenait-il cette maturité ?

**-Oui, je grandi moi aussi, **continua t'il. **Alors qu'est ce qu'on écrit si on ne modifie pas ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**-Je veux... **Regina prit une grande inspiration, la réponse était plus difficile que ce qu'elle ne pensait et la réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit la surpris. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait, et pourtant c'était la seule qui s'imposait à cet instant. **Je veux seulement que tout soit normal. Je veux pouvoir me lever le matin en me disant que personne ne me traitera plus jamais de monstre, qu'on puisse faire ce qu'on veux tous les deux... Je veux juste être normale.**

**-Normale ?**

**-Oui, mais pas impuissante. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, c'est compliqué.**

**-Tu veux qu'on puisse former une famille.**

Regina esquissa un petit sourire.

**-Oui, ça me semble être un bon début, qu'en penses tu ? **Lui demanda Regina, les yeux rempli d'espoir.

**-Je trouve ça génial. L'opération mangouste touche à sa fin.**

Regina enlaça son fils, elle se sentait prête maintenant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina encore endormie, sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Son cerveau se remit en marche, elle se rappela être devant le livre, elle se rappela avoir commencer à écrire quelque chose, puis plus rien. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Elle émit un léger gémissement de plaisir et elle répondit doucement à son baiser, ses yeux toujours incapable de s'ouvrir.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir que Robin se fit entreprenant en mordillant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi, avec autant de douceur et d'envie.

Elle se redressa, et monta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux. Elle mit un instant à se rendre compte que sa chevelure était beaucoup plus longue que d'ordinaire. Mais alors, vraiment plus longue. Et lorsque la main de la personne se glissa à son tour dans ses cheveux, elle put voir aisément que ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne personne. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle se recula brutalement.

**-Miss Swan, qu'est ce que...? **Elle était trop choquée pour la repousser totalement et trop interloquée pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**-Miss Swan? **Releva Emma les yeux assombris par le désir, **vous voulez vous la jouer officielle mademoiselle Mills?**

Emma tenta de reprendre ses baisers là où elle avait terminé mais Regina fit un bond de géant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

**-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Miss Swan? **Demanda t'elle, encore dubitative, **Comment avez vous osé?**

Emma se redressa à son tour.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive chérie?**

**-Chérie? **S'exclama Regina en pensant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, mais...**

**-Comment ça je n'aime pas ça? Emma, tu entres chez moi, tu... **Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer alors que la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines, **tu **_**m'embrasses **_**et tu m'appelles chérie! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?**

Regina vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de la blonde. Elle semblait aussi surprise qu'elle.

**-Mais Enfin, Regina... **murmura t'elle, **je vis ici, on est mariées, tu crois que je vais frapper avant d'entrer?**

Regina dut s'appuyer sur le canapé avant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle remarqua la bague sur sa main, bague qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Emma avait la même.

_C'est un cauchemar._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina faisait les cent pas dans sa maison. Non, dans _leur _maison. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

_Je suis dans un rêve, _se dit-elle immédiatement, _il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles._

Emma la regardait au coin alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec Henry. C'est Regina qui avait demandé à le voir. Si elle n'était pas capable d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, lui le pourrait.

**-Regina, **tenta Emma en se rapprochant, **est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui...?**

Elle semblait réellement inquiète, on aurait dit qu'elle tenait vraiment à elle. Emma ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, Regina pouvait lire tous les sentiments contraires se combattant dans les yeux d'Emma. On aurait dit... _Elle est amoureuse de moi. _Cette observation sidéra la brune. Non pas qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais voir cet amour à l'état brut la fit briser sa garde. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette Emma dans cet état. Elle se rapprocha à son tour, assez prêt pour satisfaire Emma, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser à nouveau.

**-Emma, il faut juste que je vois henry, et après tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter, d'accord?**

**-Je m'inquiète quand même, tu ne m'a pas appelé Emma depuis quelques années.**

**-Et comment suis je censée t'appeler?**

**-Mon cœur en général, **elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, **et Miss Swan Shérif quand on s'amuses.**

Regina sentit son cœur s'emballer, et alors qu'Emma allait en profiter, Henry entra en trombe dans le manoir. Il embrassa naturellement ses deux mères, Regina en profita pour s'éloigner, et il posa son regard alternativement su les deux femmes.

**-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? **Demanda t'il finalement.

**-Ta mère nous fait une crise d'amnésie! **S'exclama Emma, **je suis sure qu'elle veut juste me faire tourner en bourrique.**

Emma avait un ton amusé, et Henry arqua un sourcil interrogateur vers son autre mère.

**-Ta mère m'a embrassé! **S'indigna Regina. **Je dormais, et ... c'est arrivé, elle me fait croire qu'on est marié... Marié!**

**-Quoi? **il commença à ricaner.

**-Ne me force pas à répéter.**

Regina se concentra pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle le fusilla du regard, il cessa immédiatement de glousser avant d'avouer: **maman, je crois qu'on a fait une petite erreur en écrivant sur le livre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Petits chapitres donc, mais j'espère que ca vous a plut!**

**Je ne peux pas vous assurer de mettre toutes les semaines en ligne, je verrais suivant mon temps, mais ce qui es sur c'est que je finirais cette petite fanfiction.**

**Merci à vous et au prochain chapitre!**


	2. Le lion

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**MERCI à vous pour vos review, follow et messages en MP, ca fait bien plaisir! :)**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster de nouveaux chapitres, notamment parce que je rentre dans une phase de révision pour les partiels de Janvier. MAIS, GRANDE NOUVELLE! Il s'avère que les grands esprits se rencontrent. S-bmabelle (que vous connaissez peut-être avec la géniale fanfiction "ouh la menteuse", et moi-même avons eu une idée similaire donc nous avons décidé de poursuivre cette fanfiction à deux! **

**Sinon j'essaie de répondre à toutes les reviews en mp, donc j'espère ne pas en avoir oublié!**

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'Henry et Regina tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait à Emma, mais elle n'était pas sure d'avoir tout compris. Après plusieurs tentatives, ils en vinrent à parler de sa relation avec Regina. Henry en profita pour lui poser la question qui le travaillait.

**-Mais comment en êtes vous venues à vous mettre ensemble? **lui demanda-t-il alors que Regina pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Emma lança un regard carnassier à Regina, accompagné d'un immense sourire.

**-Tu le sais très bien, **murmura t'elle, **sauf que si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es pas le bon Henry, tout comme Regina... qui n'est pas ma Regina. **

**-Voila, **conclut la brune, **alors si on pouvait éviter de se toucher ou quoi que ce soit, ce serait bien.**

Emma perdu immédiatement son sourire.

**-Attend, vous plaisantez tous les deux là? **S'exclama-t-elle à la grande surprise de Regina et d'Henry. **Non parce que cette histoire de livre, je pensais que vous vous amusiez, ou...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Regina et Henry lever simultanément les yeux au ciel. Comment fallait-il faire pour qu'elle comprenne?

**-Donc si je récapitule, **continua t'elle plus prudemment, **vous n'êtes pas ma Regina et mon henry donc la question est... Ou sont les vrais? Non, ne me regardes pas comme ça, **continua t'elle en montrant Regina du doigt, **je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, "ils sont dans mon monde, on va trouver une solution, tout va bien", et non, ce n'est pas le cas, comment vont ils faire sans moi? On a toujours mieux travaillé en équipe, on est une famille et il est hors de question qu'on les laisse comme ca.**

Regina hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole.Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique sur toute cette histoire.

**-Ne froncez pas les sourcils comme Mademoiselle Mills, **s'emporta Emma, **C'est vous qui nous avez foutu dans cette merde, c'est vous qui allez nous en sortir! Je veux retrouver ma femme, je veux retrouver ma famille! **Elle se tourna vers Henry. **Je sais tu vas me dire de me calmer, de le prendre avec philosophie mais comment veux-tu que je le prenne calmement. Je me suis réveillée avec vous ce matin, on a pris le ptit déj ensemble, et là...**

Elle soupira, passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux et le silence se fit.

Regina réalisa, avec ces simples paroles, à quel point Emma la connaissait, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait deviné facilement ce qu'elle allait dire, et cela la surprit beaucoup. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Emma de son monde. Ces deux là, c'était les mêmes, en tout point.

Henry lui aussi semblait être en train de réfléchir.

**-Je peux intervenir? **murmura Regina, aussi doucement que ce dont elle était capable.

Emma s'assit, et l'invita, d'un signe de la main, à poursuivre.

**-Dans mon monde, on a trouvé le moyen de réécrire le livre. Le but était que j'ai ma fin heureuse, **confia Regina.

**-Mais tu l'as! **S'exclama Emma, **avec moi, avec nous!**

**\- Laisse-moi finir. Ma fin heureuse avec mon true love, si on retrouve cette encre, et qu'on réécrit tout ça, alors tu retrouveras ta famille, et moi la mienne. Henry, où est le livre?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina lut une première puis une deuxième fois le fameux livre "once upon a time". Elle s'arrêtait à chaque fois sur l'image où elle et Emma s'embrassait, puis reprenait sa lecture au début de l'histoire, comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci était réel.

**-Ce n'est pas en tournant et retournant les pages que ça va effacer ce qui est écrit, **plaisanta Henry.

Regina soupira.

**-Je... **Elle hésita, **Je n'arrive pas à voir cette fameuse faute, tout me semble écrit sans ambigüité. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.**

Henry prit le livre et avança de quelques pages, juste avant celle où Emma et Regina s'avouaient leurs sentiments.

**-Là! **Dit-il en pointant la ligne.

**-Et, après toutes ses aventures, l'ancienne Evil Queen se laissa aller à ce que son cœur lui disait. Et c'est ainsi que Regina trouva son véritable amour en la personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle, **lut Regina, tout en se demandant si c'était réellement elle qui avait écrit tout cela, c'était d'un ridicule!

**-Et c'est là que tu m'as fait ta déclaration, je me souviens très bien de ce jour,** murmura Emma en glissant ses mains autour de la taille de la brune.

Elle put sentir sous cette étreinte toute la tendresse et l'amour que lui portait Emma. Elle reçu tout cet amour et, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, eut une seconde où elle se sentit tellement bien que l'idée que cela fut bien ce qu'elle voulait lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se ressaisit et se dégagea de l'étreinte par une pirouette des plus malhabiles.

**-Désolée, **se reprit aussitôt Emma, **je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... **

Emma sourit en coin pour terminer sa phrase. C'est comme si une force la poussait à faire ce qu'elle aurait fait avec sa femme.

**-Regina a son espace personnel où elle fait des potions pour la ville, **continua Emma pour dissiper le malaise, **je pense qu'on pourra trouver ce qu'il nous faut.**

La brune commença à se diriger vers le sous-sol, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma l'interpelle pour lui désigner le premier étage. Comme si ce changement n'était pas suffisant, Emma les accompagna vers une pièce qui était loin de ressembler au caveau, ou au quelconque sous-sol qu'elle possédait auparavant. Elle était au troisième étage du manoir, Emma et elle, avaient de toute évidence, aménagé les combles en un superbe laboratoire, lumineux, et surtout très _vivant. _Regina s'avança dans la pièce, découvrant cette partie d'elle qui était encore trop enfoui, mais de toute évidence bien présente chez l'autre elle. Le rouge était marié harmonieusement avec d'autres couleurs. Le vert, l'orange, le marron, et même du blanc rendait la pièce confortable et accueillante. Il n'y avait pas une seule touche de noir.

Emma et Henry regardèrent, au pied de la porte, Regina aller d'un plan de travail à un autre, baladant délicatement sa main sur les différents instruments qui s'y trouvaient.

**-T'as l'air de prendre cette situation incroyablement bien, **murmura Emma au jeune brun.

**-On rentrera chez nous, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, **répondit-il calmement.

**-Je parle du fait que Regina et moi sommes mariées. C'est comme si tu t'y attendais.**

**-Ah ça non! **Continua t'il doucement, **mais le hasard a fait ça et je me dis qu'au moins maman verra autre chose que Robin ou tout autre mec.**

**-Donc...?**

**-Quoi?**

La blonde regarda son fils, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

**-Tu ne serais pas contre à ce que Regina et ton autre mère soit ensemble? **Le questionna Emma.

**-J'y avais jamais réfléchit mais... **Ses yeux d'ado se posèrent sur la brune,** regarde comme elle sourit. Elle n'est jamais aussi heureuse avec les autres et je suis content qu'on ait fait cette faute dans le livre car... **

**-Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde, **compléta le shérif.

**-Et toi aussi.**

Regina se racla enfin la gorge.

**-Je vous entend, vous pourriez au moins faire ca discrètement, **s'indigna Regina. **Et je ne suis pas intéressée par Emma merci.**

**-Comment ça? **S'insurgea la première intéressée.

**-Je parle de l'autre Emma.**

**-On est la même et je refuse de croire qu'elle ne peut pas t'attirer!**

**-Miss Swan est une belle femme, je l'admets, **répondit Regina en prenant soin de ne regarder ni Henry ni Emma qui commençait déjà à se redresser pour prendre la pause, **on a commencé sur de mauvaises bases mais les choses s'arrangent.**

**-Elles vont s'améliorer encore plus.**

**-Non. Nous sommes amies, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. C'est la mère d'Henry.**

**-Tu es aussi la mère d'Henry.**

**-Bien sur.**

**-Donc c'est comme si on l'avait fait ensemble ce bébé! **S'écria Emma, **C'est un signe!**

**-Ca n'a rien à voir Emma. Je comprends que tu puisses être amoureuse de l'autre moi, mais je suis en rien...**

**-Quoi? **La coupa t'elle, **Identique? Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu es aussi effrayé qu'elle à l'idée d'être heureuse!**

Regina se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, sous l'œil attentif d'Henry.

**-Je n'ai pas peur, **trancha sèchement Regina.

**-Même dans ton bouquin c'est écrit! Le jour où tu laisseras parler ton cœur fera que tu trouveras le bonheur!**

**-Mon cœur est à Robin!**

**-Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc serait-il à cette huitre sur patte?**

**-Il... **Regina avait du mal à garder son calme. Pourquoi devait-elle se justifier ainsi? **Il est mon true love, la fée me l'a dit, il a le tatouage du lion, que veux-tu de plus?**

**-Moi, je veux savoir si tu l'aimes!**

**-Bien sur!**

**-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit en premier que tu l'aimais, a lieu de c'est mon true love et autres conneries? **La piégea Emma. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, à la fois amusée et énervée.

**-Je fais ce qu'il me plait.**

**-Et moi je fais ce qu'il me plait?**

**-Tu fais ce que tu veux.**

Emma fit les quelques pas qui a séparait de la brune et l'embrassa sans ménagement, sans passion, mais avec possession. Elles entendirent henry grogner mais elles n'y firent pas attention. Regina se sentit répondre malgré elle à son baiser, mais, en quelques secondes, Emma se retira et quitta la pièce.

**-Et au passage, **hurla Emma en bas de l'escalier, **si ce n'est qu'une question de tatouage, moi aussi j'ai un tatouage de lion!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et oui je sais, petit chapitre ^^ j'essayerais d'améliorer ca quand j'aurais plus de temps !**

**J'attends votre avis, qu'il soit petit ou grand! **

**On se dit au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Ensemble

**Bonjour! **

**Nous remercions bien tout le monde pour les reviews ,follow, favorite et mp! Notamment Black-Sapin, PandyNat, Ptitemouss, xandoca, little sister et Curseofjune à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un petit message de remerciement.**

**La longueur du chapitre est pour Camlapro ;)**

**On se retrouve plus bas!**

**S-bmabelle et Atta2**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma dévala les escaliers sans prêter attention à la voix de Regina qu'elle entendait dans son dos.

**-Miss Swan!**

**-Non, je ne veux rien entendre.**

**-Tu m'as embrassé!**

**-Tu ne t'ais pas défendu, **répliqua t'elle en attrapant son manteau.

**-J'étais surprise!**

**-Non tu as aimé ça.**

Regina rattrapa enfin la blonde. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir ses yeux gonflé de tristesse qu'elle disparut dans un nuage bleu. L'autre Régina avait dû lui donner des cours de magie et la brune gronda intérieurement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Emma était sorti, en laissant presque un goût de trop peu sur les lèvres de Regina. La brune et son fils décidèrent de visiter, ou en tout cas redécouvrir le manoir. Tandis qu'ils arpentaient les pièces une à une, un sourire étirait les lèvres du jeune homme à chaque découverte, alors que Regina grimaçait ou fronçait les sourcils en voyant que sa maison avait été re-décorée de photos et autres preuves d'une vie de famille inconnue pour elle. Même sa chambre était devenue une suite parentale, où trônaient fièrement les affaires d'Emma. Au loin la brune aperçut une photo posée sur une des tables de chevet, et quand elle la prit en main pour mieux l'observer, elle faillit tomber dans les pommes. Elle et Emma en robe de mariées, qui s'embrassaient, en exhibant leur mains ornées chacune d'une alliance. Elle se sentait étrangère sous son propre toit.  
La sonnette retentit alors, sortant la brune de sa torpeur. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita quelques instant, mais sous le regard encourageant de son fils, elle ouvrit, se disant qu'une visite pourrait peut-être lui faire oublier cette situation quelques instants. Son espoir retomba bien vite lorsqu'elle prit connaissance des visiteurs.

« - **Bonjour Regina ! Nous sommes désolés d'être en retard, mais avec Neal qui fait ses premiers pas… enfin, tu sais ce que c'est !**Chantonna Mary-Margaret en prenant la brune dans ses bras pour une étreinte affectueuse. La reine se figea instantanément une expression de dégout mêlée à l'incompréhension sur son visage.  
\- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Demanda celle-ci en se dégageant promptement. Mary la regarda avec étonnement.  
\- **Et bien nous venons boire le thé. Tu as oublié que tu nous as invités ? Tu es sûre que ça va, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…  
\- Snow a raison, tu es blanche comme un linge, tu ne couves pas quelque chose au moins ?** S'inquiéta David en posant une bise sur la joue de Regina, dont l'expression passa de dégoût àpure terreur.**Allez Neal, dit bonjour à Tante Gina.**La brune eut à peine le temps de rattraper le petit garçon qui se jetait dans ses bras  
\- **Mais qu'est ce…**le petit garçon devait vraiment aimer sa ''tante Gina'' car il lui posa une multitude de petits bisous baveux sur les joues. Si l'enfant n'avait pas été aussi lourd, elle se serait immédiatement jetéesous une douche pour se désinfecter entièrement. **Vous n'avez donc pas éduqué votre enfant ? Et quel âge a-t-il ? C'est insensé, la dernière que je l'ai vu, il savait à peine ouvrir les yeux !  
\- Regina c'est une plaisanterie ? **S'enquit Mary, visiblement inquiète  
\- **Est-ce vraiment mon genre de plaisanter Snow ?! Et puis ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée grotesque, mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vous ai invité !  
\- Regina, les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures… N'oublies pas que tu t'adresses à tes beaux-parents tout de même ! **S'énerva David. La reine écarquilla les yeux, choquée.  
\- **Mes beaux… Bon j'en ai assez, maintenant, hors de chez moi !** »

Et elle mit les Charming à la porte de sa maison sans ménagement, sauf pour le petit garçon qui n'y était pour rien dans le comportement absurde de ses parents. Henry, qui avait assisté à la scène impuissant, regarda sa mère stupéfait, mais il réagit juste à temps.

« **\- Maman, n'oublies pas qu'ici tu es mariée à Emma, donc ses parents sont tes beaux-parents !  
\- Je m'en contre fiche figure toi ! Qu'ils aillent au diable !**

Tous ces changements d'un coup, c'était trop pour elle. Certes elle n'avait plus vraiment de rancœur pour les Charming, mais elle n'était pas non plus prête à discuter autour de biscuits et d'un thé.**  
\- Si tu les laisse partir dans cet état, tu sais très bien que ton comportement va faire le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !  
\- Et alors ?!  
\- Alors, ça ne va pas plaire à M'man !**Regina pensa soudain au shérif, et eut un pincement au cœur quand elle se rendit compte que son comportement pourrait la blesser  
\- **Très bien va les chercher ! Mais c'est uniquement pour toi que le fait, personne d'autre  
\- Bien sûr,**opina Henry avec un sourire en coin. »

Il arriva dehors juste au moment où les Charming remontaient en voiture. Il mit du temps à les convaincre de revenir. David fulminait, et Snow avait les larmes aux yeux. Que Regina les ait refoulé comme des malpropres, était unechose, mais qu'en plus leur propre petit fils viennent leur dire que ce n'était pas la bonne version de Regina qu'ils avaient devant les yeux en était une autre.

Les Charming finirent par revenir dans le manoir, un peu plus méfiant et sur leurs gardes que la fois précédente.  
Une fois tout le monde installé au salon, Regina fit l'effort presque surhumain de leur servir du thé non empoisonné. Et pendant qu'Henry tentait d'expliquer tant bien que mal la situation, Regina elle, était très occupée. En effet, le petit Neal ne cessait de la tirer par la main dans tous les coins du salon, pour qu'elle joue avec lui. Et elle devait admettre qu'il était bien difficile de résister à cet enfant tant il était char… adorable. Elle s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant.

**\- Ecoute-moi bien, sale môme, tu vas me lâcher immédiatement sinon je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas du tout voir. Compris?**

L'enfant la regarda. Comprenait-il seulement ce qu'elle disait? Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune. Elle s'efforça de le regarder dans les yeux, avec l'air le plus autoritaire et féroce qu'elle pouvait. L'enfant ouvrit les bras et se jeta contre son visage pour l'enlacer.

**-Mamiemamiemamie, **gazouilla t'il.

Regina manqua de tomber à la renverse. Elle saisit l'enfant pour l'éloigner d'elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as dit?**

**-Mamie?**

**-Non, non, non. Moi c'est tante Regina, répète après moi: Tataaaa! **Articula-t-elle.

La brune entendit une voix ricaner derrière elle. C'était Henry, et cette situation semblait l'amuser énormément.

**-Alors, Mamie, tu viens avec nous boire ton thé? **lui dit-il malicieusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**  
Alors que David essayait de joindre sa fille pour qu'elle rentre au plus vite afin d'éclaircir cette histoire, Mary-Margaret tenta de reprendre le dialogue avec sa belle-fille.

« - **Tu sais Regina, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'admettre, mais toi et Emma, vous êtes le véritable amour l'une de l'autre…  
\- Tu dis des sottises… C'est ridicule, Emma et moi enfin…  
\- Non je t'assure. Vous êtes vraiment bien ensemble, vous êtes heureuse. Depuis que vous formez un couple, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne vous ai pas vu sourire ou rire et nous formons une très belle famille.**

Regina put un instant apprécier toute la tendresse qu'il y avait dans les propos de sa ''belle-mère''. Un instant elle se dit que cette vie ne semblait pas si mal. Mais ce moment ne dura qu'un instant.**  
\- Ecoutes, **lui répondit Regina, **c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je vais vite trouver une solution pour rentrer chez moi, et vous récupérerez le bisounours qui sert d'épouse à votre fille ! Tout ceci n'est pas réel pour moi.**

**-Mais ça pourrait l'être chez toi aussi, **continua t'elle tout doucement.

**-Non, c'est impossible.**

Alors que Snow allait répondre, la blonde fit irruption dans le salon. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses parents, pour ne pas les avoir prévenus et leur demanda de rentrer chez eux. Elle leur promit de les tenir informer au plus vite. En partant ils enlacèrent leur fille, comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage, et ce geste provoqua un râle de dégout à Regina. Mais personne ne lui en voulu, bien décider à pardonner à la reine ses faux pas dus à cette situation. Elle en fût étonnée. Les Charming qui ne lui en voulait pas, qui eût cru cela possible ?  
Emma demanda ensuite à son fils de monter dans sa chambre, afin que ses deux mères puissent avoir une conversation. Le garçon s'empressa d'obéir, trop pressé de découvrir sa ''nouvelle'' chambre. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Emma s'approcha de Regina, qui semblait encore sous le choc des révélations de Snow.

« **\- Hey mon amour!**Le regard noir qu'elle reçut lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de commencer cette conversation…**Ça va Gina ?** La reine arqua un sourcil  
\- **Comment crois-tu que je vais ? Les Charming sont mes beaux-parents et en plus ils ont l'air de m'apprécier ! Et je ne comprends plus rien à ma vie…  
\- Ecoutes, je comprends pas tout moi non plus, mais on va trouver une solution pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre… je retrouverai ma femme et toi tu retrouveras ta vie…  
\- Et si on ne trouve pas ?**Pour la première fois, elle se mit à imaginer ce qui lui ferait le plus de peine.** Et pire, si en fait je n'étais pas dans un autre monde… ou si j'étais dans ma vraie vie, mais que je ne m'en souvienne pas, comme si la vie avait continué sans moi… si je devais rester là pour… toujours ? **Emma prit alors les mains de Regina, et à son étonnement, celle-ci n'eut aucun mouvement de recul  
\- **Alors on fera avec… je veux dire… j'ai réussi à te séduire une fois, je recommencerai… et tu retomberas amoureuse de moi…  
\- Ca à l'air simple dit comme ça…**  
**\- Mais ça l'est… ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps, trop même, pour nous avouer nos sentiments… cette fois je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie, je sais que tu me rends heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été…  
\- Et si tu n'arrives pas à me séduire ? Je semble si différente ici… quand je t'écoute ou que j'entends ta mère, on dirait que tu as fait de moi une vraie guimauve…  
\- Ma guimauve ! Je te préviens Gina, je ne laisserai pas tomber ! On cherchera un moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, mais si on fait fausse route, que ta vraie place est ici…  
-Non, tu as une vie avec l'autre Regina, on ne peut pas faire ça!  
-Sauf que techniquement, vous êtes la même personne. Donc si on découvre, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre Regina, alors tu redeviendras ma femme, parce qu'on est heureuse et amoureuse, et qu'on a plein de projets à réaliser !  
\- Quels genres de projets ?**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien en notant que la brune ne reniait pas le fait qu'elles puissent être amoureuses.**  
\- Et bien entre autre, des voyages…  
\- Et le entre autre ?** Cette remarque fit tendrement sourire la blonde, et en voyant ce sourire, Regina aurait bien pu fondre à la seconde même, si sa curiosité n'avait pas été piquée à vif.  
\- **Tu me semble bien curieuse pour quelqu'un qui se fiche éperdument de moi !  
\- Emma je t'en prie… ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai besoin de savoir… A titre informatif évidement.  
\- Evidemment... Et ben, notre plus grand projet est justement d'avoir un enfant !  
\- Toutes les deux ? Mais quand…comment…  
\- Nous avions rendez-vous dans deux semaines à Boston pour ta première PMA ! **Répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux  
\- **PMA ?  
\- Procréation Médicalement Assistée… Je sais c'est un peu barbare comme terme mais…  
\- Ma PMA ? Tu veux dire que... ?  
\- Que tu devais porter notre future enfant…**La reine porta une main à sa bouche à la fois surprise et émue.

Au plus profond de son cœur, elle savait que son désir d'enfant était l'une des choses qui lui était les plus importante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle en avait parlé avec Emma Swan.  
\- **J'ai besoin de m'asseoir… et j'ai aussi besoin d'un verre….**Lorsqu'elle fût assise, le shérif lui servit un verre de scotch et vint s'agenouiller devant elle  
\- **Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup d'un seul, mais on va y arriverhein ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… je suis un peu perdue…  
\- Je sais… et je comprends… mais si jamais ici ce n'est pas ton monde et qu'on arrive à te faire repartir chez toi, tu pourrais me faire une promesse ?**Regina releva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans l'océan vert lui faisant face.**Je voudrais que tu fasses le premier pas vers moi… parce qu'entre nous, ça a pris trop de temps… quand tu me reverras, ne me vois pas comme la fille des Charming, ou comme la mère qui essaye de voler ton fils, ou comme cette horrible blonde stupide qui a ramené la femme de ton petit ami… regarde-moi juste comme cette femme éperdument amoureuse, comme cette idiote transit d'amour qui n'ose pas te parler parce qu'elle a peur.**Sous le regard étonné de la brune elle continua. **Et oui, je suis tombée amoureuse bien vite… mais je n'ai osé que très tard… Tu me promets ?  
-Je ne sais pas si...  
-Si la Emma de ton monde est amoureuseelle aussi? Si elle se pose autant de questions? Comment veut tu qu'elle ne craque pas à chaque fois que tu l'appelle Miss Swan, hein?  
-C'est uniquement quand elle m'énerve.  
-Et crois-moi, elle adore t'énerver.**

Regina eut un rire en coin, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer cette femme penser à elle dans des termes plus que... Que quoi d'ailleurs? Amicaux? Professionnels? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas communs.**  
\- Je te promet d'essayer Emma… **Murmura finalement la brune?**  
\- Même si cela inclus de passer…  
\- Du temps avec tes parents… oui je sais, **finit-elle dans un petit rire  
**\- Alors quoi qu'il arrive, nous aurons notre fin heureuse… ici ou ailleurs ! »**

OoOoOoOoOo

**Et voila!**

**Merci à vous d'être là et de nous lire!**

**A bientot :)**


	4. Robin ou Emma?

**Bonjour à tous, et un grand désolé pour le retard, pleins d'événements ont fait que le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant.**

**Merci encore à tous pour les review et favorite.**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à vous!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Regina faisait les cent pas chez elle. Henry et Emma étaient sortis faire des courses, Regina ne tenait pas vraiment à se montrer. Elle se voyait déjà contrainte de tenir la main de la blonde, ou de lui dire des mots doux pour que la ville ne s'alerte pas, et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Se retrouver seule lui permit de faire un seul constat: elle n'avait jamais su faire un choix. Un bon choix. Et par dessus tout, elle ramenait toujours tout au passé, et le passé, justement c'est ce qui lui manquait à cet instant. Elle ne pouvait faire appel au fait que Daniel était mort, elle ne pouvait pas invoquer le fait qu'elle avait laissé Robin partir avec Marianne, elle ne pouvait rien dire pour se dédouaner car oui, toute cette situation, tout était de sa faute.

Même les photos dans les différents coin de la maison lui montrait que c'était bien elle qui avait fait toutes ces choses. C'était bien elle, enfin l'autre Regina, mais c'était elle quand même. Elle ne pouvait, malheureusement pour elle, pas nier le fait qu'elle se sentait incroyablement dans ce nouveau cocon, c'était comme si elle découvrait cette nouvelle partie de soi, comme si elle se découvrait elle même et ça, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus perturbant pour elle. Elle pensait ce connaitre. On n'est jamais plus honnête qu'avec soi-même, non?

Et bien, il semblerait que non. Elle ne pensait pas aimer toutes ces couleurs, et pourtant, elles sont douces à ses yeux. Elle avait même fait cette promesse à Emma de faire le premier pas vers elle lorsqu'elle rentrerait dans son monde. A quoi cela rimait? Deux jours avant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être en couple avec celle qu'elle appelait encore Miss Swan.

**-Ne mens pas, **se réprimanda t'elle immédiatement, **ça t'avais peut-être traversé l'esprit... **Elle prit le temps de la réflexion, **un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.**

Regina sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. _Un rêve vachement réel tout de même. _Elle se souvient qu'elle lui en avait voulu. Voulu d'être aussi attirante, voulu d'être aussi gentille avec elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Emma Swan soit à la fois celle qu'elle détestait le plus et celle qu'elle enviait le plus. A moins que ce ne soit le couple qu'elle formait avec Hook qu'elle enviait autant.

Regina entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**-C'est moi! **S'écria une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. **Je peux entrer.**

**-Miss Lucas, y 'a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que vous ne rentriez pas?**

**-Me tuer, mais je ne préfèrerais autant pas.**

La louve rejoignit Regina dans le salon, elle semblait avoir couru.

**-Je ne voulais pas m'incruster comme ça, **continua t'elle, **mais je crois que tu me remerciera.**

**-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma et Henry?**

**-Non, non rassure toi. C'est Robin, il est de retour.**

**-Robin?**

**-Oui, ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens pas, tu 'as foutu à a porte, et là, je viens de le croiser dans la rue. il te cherche.**

Regina sentit l'émotion lui prendre la gorge, chose que Ruby ne manqua pas.

**-Je sais que tu es allée avec Emma suite à cela, **murmura t'elle comme pour la conseiller, **tu crois que tu pourrais être toujours... Amoureuse de lui? C'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant et...**

Regina intégra toutes les informations, tout ne s'était pas passé comme chez elle de toute évidence.

**-Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour retrouver notre monde, **continuait la louve tout en regardant attentivement la reine, **mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais le savoir.**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. décidément, c'était une manie dans cette ville.

**-Chérie! **S'écria Emma, **on a un invité pour toi!**

Sa voix était anormalement étrange, Régina ne releva même pas le surnom qu'elle lui affubla.

Il était là, avec elle, elle le sentait. Et enfin, il apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle sourit, Emma était derrière lui, elle le laissait faire, elle ne voulait pas intervenir, mais l'inquiétude se dessinait sur son visage.L'homme se précipita dans les bras de Regina. Elle le laissa l'étreindre, il y avait le droit après tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre, non?

** -Qu'est ce que tu fais là? **Parvint-elle à articuler.

**-J'ai réussi Regina, j'ai... **Il se recula un instant et déglutit. **J'ai appris que tu étais avec Emma maintenant.**

Emma en profita pour prendre Regina par la taille.

**-En effet, **répondit Regina tout en faisant tout pour ignorer la main d'Emma sur son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin, partit, enfin. Emma l'aurait bien mit à la porte avant, mais de toute évidence, celui ci avait pleins de choses à raconter à Regina. Elle entendit le doux son de la porte se refermant et elle attrapa immédiatement la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci la repoussa plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**-Peut on passer une soirée sans drague, sans tout ça Emma? **Demanda Regina, exaspéré.

**-Quoi?**

**-J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu quand Robin était là. **

**-Oui, tu voulais quoi? Que j'attende patiemment qu'il me prenne ma femme.**

**-Je suis assez grande pour choisir!**

**-Oui. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre ma douche.**

Emma n'attendit pas la réponse et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle était fatiguée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Toute cette comédie n'était pas du tout à son gout.

Regina fit les cent pas et attendit en se disant que c'était peut-être mieux pour Emma de rester seule. Elle avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir. Mais réfléchir pour qui et pour quoi? C'est comme si le destin s'acharnait sur elle pour que tout devienne compliqué. c'est comme s'il y avait pas de solution.

**-Tout va bien? **Questionna henry du haut de l'escalier. Le garçon avait prit soin de ne pas se montrer tout au long que Robin fut là.

**-Oui, oui...**

**-Man?**

**-Quoi?**

**-Tu vas retourner avec Robin?**

**-Je n'ai pas de programme défini.**

**-Je préfère Maman.**

Regina arqua un sourcil.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire? **Murmura t'elle.

Henry descendit les marches pour se retrouver à auteur de sa mère.

**-Je dis juste que si** **jamais tu veux sortir avec maman, je suis d'accord.**

**-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! **S'insurgea Regina.** Arrêtez tous avec ça! Je ne suis avec ta mère que pour une seule raison: toi et moi avons fait une erreur en écrivant.**

**-Et si ce n'était pas vraiment une erreur?**

**-Explique toi.**

**-Nous avons juste écrit que tu trouvais le bonheur donc peut-être qu'Emma est vraiment...**

**-Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase.**

**-Mais Man! Ce n'est pas grave d'être avec une femme!**

**-Je sais mon ange. ca n'a rien a voir avec ça.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu refuses de voir Emma comme plus qu'une amie.**

**-Henry, ta mère et moi on n'arrête pas de se crier dessus.**

**-Il y a aussi des bons moments!**

**-Oui bien sur. Mais nous ne somme pas du même monde. Elle, c'est la sauveuse, c'est une princesse et moi...**

**-Toi tu es une femme extraordinaire. En fait tu as juste peur de ne pas la mériter, **en conclut-il en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. **Tu n'es qu'une froussarde.**

**-Pardon?**

**-Tu m'as entendu, t'as juste la frousse. T'a peur que ma mère te dise non, et du coup, tu n'oses pas. Comme je te comprend. Donc en fait, tu l'ai...**

**-Non je sais ce que tu vas dire, **Regina le coupa immédiatement. Elle n'était même pas sure de savoir quel était son prénom. **mais... Je ne veux, je ne peux pas entendre ça pour le moment. J'ai besoin de faire le point. Compris?**

L'enfant prit sa mère dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi mon grand.**

**-Je crois que tu devrais aller voir maman. Je l'ai entendu sortir de la douche mais c'est tout.**

Regina grommela mais se laissa entrainer au premier étage. Henry la poussa vers la porte puis alla dans sa chambre. Regina passa ses mains sur ses vêtements puis dans ses cheveux. henry ouvrit légèrement sa porte et lui fit les gros yeux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis toqua finalement. Aucune réponse.

**-Emma, est ce que je peux entrer?**

Toujours aucun réponse.

**-Emma?**

_Emma est ce que tu es en tenue décente pour que j'entre? Emma est ce que tu vas bien? Tu veux parler? _Et pourtant, c'était seulement son prénom qui sortait. Elle entra finalement doucement. Ne la voyant pas, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Après un nouvel instant d'hésitation, elle fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle posa la main contre celle-ci. Elle pouvait déjà entendre le souffle de la blonde.

**-Emma je sais que tu es là.**

La brune attendit, en vain.

**-Emma, tu te souviens le jour où tu as ramené Marianne de la forêt enchanté? **Regina prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha un peu pus d la porte pour être sure qu'elle l'entende.** ce jour là j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer. Tu es venue me voir, chez moi. Tu as attendu devant ma porte pour me parler, pour t'excuser et moi, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien dit. Tout comme tu es en train de le faire pour moi. Et je crois que je comprend désormais ce que tu as ressenti. Je sais qu'aucune excuse ne rattrapera mon comportement, j'en prend la responsabilité. Mais tout ceci est nouveau pour moi et l'idée d'être plus que... D'être quelqu'un de spécial à tes yeux m'effraie.**

**-Ah ouais? Parce que tu crois que l'idée d'avoir craqué pour la reine ne m'a pas effrayé aussi?**

Regina prit le temps de mesurer ce qu'elle allait dire, elle savait que cela avait toute son importance.

**-La véritable raison pour laquelle je t'en ai voulu, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas te voir heureuse sans que moi aussi je le sois. Tu étais avec Hook, tout se passait bien, et moi je me retrouvais seule à nouveau. C'est comme si tout me poussait vers...**

**-Moi.**

**-Emma je t'en supplie ne m'en veut pas.**

Elle l'entendit ricaner, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

**-Toi, Regina Mills tu me supplie?**

**-C'est une façon de parler, **se justifia Regina tout en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Emma avait la serviette autour de sa taille, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux qui étaient enflés. Toute la tendresse qu'Emma vit dans le regard de Regina lui fit perdre toute l'assurance qu'elle avait en elle. C'était le même regard qu'avait eut sa femme le jour où elles s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, ce regard qui avait le don de la faire fondre. Regina ouvrit la bouche, elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais au lieu de ça, Emma se sentit soudainement regardée de haut en bas. Elle se ressaisit assez rapidement et maintint contre elle la serviette. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de sortir ainsi. Elle se sentit gênée et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être. Sa femme l'avait vu dans des tenues beaucoup plus légères que celle-ci, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**-Ce qu'il y a en dessous vous intéresse mademoiselle Mills? **Dit elle en se redressant fièrement. **Parce que ... Ca peut s'arranger.**

**-Swan! Je ne tolèrerais pas de tromperie sous mon toit.**

La blonde fit un pas de plus vers Regina, déterminée.

**-De tromperie? Nous sommes mariées!**

**-Nous ne sommes pas mariées.**

**-Peut-être, mais toujours est il que tu hésites entre ce malotru de Robin, et ma magnifique personne, et ça, ca me rend hors de moi.**

**-Ta magnifique personne, hein?**

**-Tout à fait. Je ne suis pas à ton gout peut être?**

**-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.**

**-Peu importe, je sais que tu ne peux pas me résister, **poursuit t'elle en appuyant chacun de ses mots par une tape sur l'épaule de Regina.

**-Tu es la personne qui m'énerve le plus au monde... Et je voulais m'excuser, j'ai été...**

**-Impardonnable.**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Non c'est pour ça que je voulais m'excuser aussi. Depuis que tu es arrivée, je n'ai peut-être pas été très compréhensive. Alors ma vieille, j'ai décidé de t'aider à rentrer chez toi.**

**-Je ne suis pas vieille. **S'offusqua Regina.

** -Tu as l'âge d'être ma grand mère et l'arrière grand mère d'Henry!**

**-Si c'est ta manière de me demander pardon, ce n'est vraiment pas réussi. **Regina planta son regard dans celui d'Emma, attendant une réaction de sa part.

**-Non j'en ai une bien meilleure. Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait.**

Regina hésita.

**-Tu as peur? **S'amusa Emma.

**-Non.**

**-Alors pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils toujours ouvert?**

Regina grogna une réponse et ferma ses paupières. Emma la pria de n'ouvrir les yeux sous aucun prétexte et la brune sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle crut entendre la serviette tomber au sol. Elle voulut protester mais les mots se moururent dans sa gorge.

Emma prit chacune des mains de Regina et les posa délicatement sur ses hanches, sur sa peau. Regina se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se rapprocha. Elle se sentit rougir, son cœur lui faisait mal tellement il battait fort. Son estomac était noué et ne cessait de se retourner à chaque millimètres qu'Emma parcourait successivement. Elle voulut protester, mais cette fois, c'est sa volonté qui mourut dans son esprit. Elle lui laissa le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de ce corps qui était à sa merci. Ella laissa cette chaleur l'envahir et posa sa tête dans le creux du coup de Regina pour y déposer un baiser. Elle sentit ses mains monter le long de sons pour arriver en bas de sa nuque. Elle allait lentement, semblant découvrir ce corps. Est ce qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, est ce que cela lui déplaisait? Emma était incapable de le dire. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tendrement. Les mains de Regina voulurent redescendre mais celle-ci se défila.

**-Je sais que tu te poses énormément de questions, **souffla Emma en récupérant sa serviette, **mais demande toi ce que tu veux vraiment, qui tu veux avoir à tes cotés tous les jours, dans tes bras et même... même dans ton lit. Parce que c'est aussi ca un couple et tu le sais. **

La porte de la salle de bain se referma. Regina ouvrit les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Regina était coincée dans ce monde parallèle, et Emma ne tarissait pas d'idées pour tenter de (re)séduire sa femme. Parfois, ces idées agaçaient la brune, parfois elles la faisaient sourire, mais le plus souvent, la reine ne savait comment agir. Quand elle repensait à toutes les tentatives de la blonde, son esprit était tiraillé. Il y avait d'un coté Emma qui faisait son impossible et Robin de l'autre. Et surtout en cette fin de journée, alors que Regina essayait de se détendre dans un bain chaud, son cerveau ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Tous ces souvenirs mis bout à bout…

Il y avait eu ce matin là, où Regina découvrit en se levant, un énorme bouquet de fleur posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle s'approcha du bouquet, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, et caressa les pétales du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la blonde dans son dos, elle s'efforçât d'effacer le sourire niais gravé sur son visage.

« - **Elles te plaisent ?** Demanda la blonde en s'approchant.

**\- Moui…** répondit la brune avec une moue dubitative, **se sont des fleurs, ça ne casse pas 3 pattes à un canard…**

**\- Quoi ? Oh je t'en prie Gina elles sont magnifique non ? **

**\- Certes… Mais c'est tellement cliché…** Cette remarque fit lever les yeux de la blonde

\- **C'est peut-être cliché, mais les lys et les roses rouges… tes préférées ! Tu vois, je connais ma femme par cœur ! **

**\- Mes goûts en matières de fleur ne sont pas extravagants, **pouffa la reine, **ça n'a rien d'un exploit !**

**\- Tu es impossible ! Tu le sais ça ? Bref… Tu pourrais au moins remarquer l'exploit de m'être levée à l'aube pour être chez French à l'ouverture de sa boutique, pour que tu aies ces fleurs à ton réveil !**

**\- C'est tout à fait vrai, je t'accorde au moins le fait que tu te sois levée très tôt… mais si c'est pour finir ta nuit affalée sur ton bureau au poste…** Emma lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche

\- **Stop ! C'est bon j'ai compris, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne trouvera grâce à tes yeux !**

**\- fu né vonc fa auffi… **devant le regard incrédule de la blonde, la reine roula des yeux et retira le doigt qui obstruait ses lèvres… **Tu n'es donc pas aussi idiote que je croyais!**

**\- c'est dingue ce que tu peux être désagréable ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !**

**\- Pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas ?**

\- **Bon, sur cette touche absolument romantique, je te laisse, je dois aller travailler !**

**\- Ah ça, ça me surprends ! **

**\- Même pas je réponds… A ce soir,** fit Emma en embrassant chastement la reine qui n'eut pas le temps d'y réagir… **Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime ! »**

Regina resta plantée là un petit moment. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, ce n'était pas le comportement de la sauveuse qui l'énervait, non, ce qui l'énervait, c'était le sourire béat qui ne voulait pas disparaitre de ses lèvres. C'était ainsi depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain, et elle se maudissait énormément intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se controler.

Et puis il y avait eu aussi cet après-midi là. Regina était à la mairie, elle se noyait sous la paperasse lorsque qu'elle entendit des coups à sa fenêtre. Surprise, elle se dirigeât vers le bruit, et quel fût son étonnement quand elle aperçut des ballons en forme de cœur flotter devant sa fenêtre. Emma était en bas et elle jetait des cailloux dans les fenêtres. La brune eut juste le temps d'en éviter un en ouvrant.

« **\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?** Demandât-elle à la blonde en se penchant pour mieux la voir**. Et c'est quoi ça ?** En désignant les ballons qui flottaient devant son visage.

\- **C'est une preuve d'amour !**

**\- Des ballons ? Sérieusement ? **

**\- Quoi, ça te plait pas ? **

**\- C'est ridicule Emma ! Je n'ai plus 15 ans !** »

Elle claqua la fenêtre et se réinstalla à son bureau pour tenter de travailler. Là, elle était vraiment en colère.

Pour se rattraper, Emma laissa passer une semaine sans tentative de séduction. Et un jour, elle passa chercher sa femme à midi à son bureau. Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix de la suivre. Arrivées à destination, Regina dût bien avouer que la sauveuse avait réussi à se rattraper. Dans un petit coin ensoleillé de la forêt, Emma avait installé une couverture dans l'herbe. Un repas avait été préparé avec soin par Granny. Le cadre était idyllique, et la blonde se montrait vraiment charmante, voir charmeuse. Pour une fois, Regina n'eut pas l'impression qu'Emma ait été coaché par henry ou la fée bleue pour organiser tout cela.

« **\- Est-ce que ça te plait ?**

**\- Je dois avouer que c'est beaucoup mieux que les ballons ! **

Le repas se déroula dans un silence relativement apaisant. Elles appréciaient la chaleur, l'endroit et le pique-nique qui avaient presque des allures de vacances. De temps en temps, elles parlaient, de tout et de rien et Regina riait à presque toutes les plaisanteries d'Emma. Après manger, la brune se sentait tellement bien, qu'elle se laissa entrainer par Emma qui l'allongeât pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur ses jambes. Au bout d'un certain temps à se laisser caresser les cheveux, Regina regarda sa montre et signifiât qu'elle allait bientôt retourner travailler.

« - **Ce pique-nique t'as fait plaisir ?**

**\- Oui beaucoup, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire preuve d'autant de romantisme. **Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

**\- c'est toi qui m'as tout appris dans ce domaine !** répondit Emma en se moquant

\- **Cela m'étonnerait fortement !** Pouffa Regina. **Mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci. C'était très agréable, et tu arrivais à point nommé, j'avais faim ! **

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les doigts d'Emma quittèrent les cheveux de Regina pour se diriger dans son décolleté et la blonde prit sa voix la plus suave

\- **Moi aussi j'ai très faim !**

La reine se redressa d'un coup, et jeta un regard noir à Emma, qui n'en menait pas large

**\- Swan !**

**\- Je suis désolée Regina, vraiment…**

**\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâche toujours tout ? **Cria celle-ci avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée violette !

\- **Et merde ! »**

Les 5 jours suivants furent très froids entre les deux femmes. Regina n'adressait plus la parole à Emma, sauf pour des remarques ou des reproches. La blonde quant à elle, n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Mais le sixième soir, tout failli basculer. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et Emma n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle était injoignable. Regina avait bien tenté de s'endormir, de faire semblant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire mais, bien malgré elle, elle s'angoissait. Elle était en colère contre Emma, mais surtout en colère contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible, ne voulait pas montrer son attachement pour cette blonde agaçante et encore moins montrer à quel point elle était inquiète pour elle. Mais c'est exactement tout ce qu'elle montrait en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, puis dans le bureau et de nouveau dans la cuisine… Elle hésita maintes et maintes fois à appeler du renfort, mais sa main raccrocha le téléphone aussi de fois qu'il le décrocha. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand enfin, elle entendit la porte d'entrée. En voyant de la lumière, Emma se dirigeât directement vers la cuisine, et y trouva Regina. Elle aurait dû immédiatement remarquer la colère et la peur dans les yeux de la brune, mais son taux d'alcoolémie lui fit juste remarquer à quel point sa femme était sexy en nuisette.

« **\- Heeeey mon amour ! kess tu fait encore debout a c't'heure-ci ?** Elle se tenait difficilement debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- **Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? J'ét… Henry était très inquiet !**

**\- Houlaaaaa, crie pas si fort steplait ! **

**\- Tu es complètement ivre !**

**\- Bingo Captaine Obvious !** Elle tituba jusqu'à Regina

\- **Ne m'approche pas !**

**\- J'vais m'gêner !** Elle prit la brune dans ses bras très tendrement et celle-ci se perdit quelques secondes dans son étreinte, puis elle la repoussa… **steplait Gina, j'ai juste besoin d'un câlin !**

\- **Non, ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'une bonne douche, te brosser les dents et peut-être même un café !**

**\- Tu sais que tu es super sexy quand t'es colère ! **

**\- Miss Swan !**

**\- Oh ouiiiiii, continue mon amour, j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça avant qu'on fasse l'amour…**

**\- Pardon ? Tu y songe sérieusement ?**

**\- Le plus sérieusement du monde ! **

**\- Si c'est encore un moyen de me séduire, tu t'y prends très mal !**

**\- Oh et puis merde à la fin ! T'es ma femme, j'ai envie de toi un point c'est tout ! Allez vient par là !**

Et ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avait vu venir, mais pourtant ce bruit significatif avait retentit dans tout le manoir. C'est quand elle vit Emma se tenir la joue, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes aux yeux et une emprunte de doigts rouge vif sur son visage, que Regina réalisa qu'elle l'avait giflée. Pendant un quart de seconde elle regretta son geste, puis se ressaisit en lançant un regard froid à Emma, qui n'avait plus bougé.

« **\- Je t'interdit de m'approcher quand tu es dans cet état, je t'interdit de me parler tant que tu seras sous l'effet de l'alcool ! Je ne suis pas un objet…** puis des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues… **si ta Regina s'est laissé séduire dans ces conditions c'est qu'elle n'a plus de souvenir de son premier mariage ! »**

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Quand Emma sortit de sa torpeur quelques secondes plus tard elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis elle réalisa les paroles de la brune. Cette gifle magistrale avait au moins eut le mérite de la faire dessaouler. Elle monta à l'étage et toqua à la chambre de Regina. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle prit la liberté d'entrée. Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. La femme qu'elle aimait était recroquevillée sous sa couverture et visiblement, elle pleurait à chaude larme. Emma s'approcha doucement, mais la brune lui intima l'ordre de sortir.

« - **Regina, je…**

**\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler tant que tu serais ivre !**

**\- Oh crois-moi, la gifle que tu m'as administrée m'a remis les idées bien en place !** La brune allait répliquer mais Emma reprit aussi vite. **Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as bien fait, je la méritais ! **

**\- Je le sais, maintenant laisse moi !**

**\- Non, pas avant de m'être excusée… je m'en veux tellement si tu savais… je… je sais même pas quoi dire tellement c'est…**

**\- Et bien ne dis rien et sors de ma chambre !**

\- **Je t'en pris Regina, pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas… je… tu pleures à cause de moi et crois moi, rien que ça, ça me puni à un point que tu n'imagine même pas…** elle s'avança et s'agenouilla devant la brune, qui s'était assise sur son lit et avait plus ou moins séché ses larmes

\- **Je ne sais pas si je peux pardonner ça Emma, pas maintenant en tout cas…**

**\- Je sais et je comprends. Je veux juste essayer de t'expliquer pourquoi… je ne te demande pas de me comprendre mais au moins de m'écouter… s'il te plait… **la brune acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. **Merci… j'ai bu ce soir, parce que je voulais juste essayer d'oublier cette situation, au moins pour une nuit… c'est tellement dur pour moi… tu es là, mais ce n'est pas toi… je vois ma femme, la personne que j'aime, que j'ai épousé… celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie… elle est là, à mes côtés, mais ce n'est pas elle… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, te désirer… c'est plus fort que moi mais j'ai envie de toi, te toucher, t'embrasser, te caresser… tu me manque… dormir dans tes bras, tenir ta main, te voir me sourire, t'entendre me murmurer des mots tendre… mais je dois essayer de ne pas te montrer tout ça parce que… même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là, que je serais assez forte pour deux quoiqu'il arrive… mais c'est difficile… mais je te promet que je vais me rattraper… je serait forte… **

\- **Je te demande pas d'être forte pour deux Emma… je voudrais m'excuser moi aussi… pas pour la gifle, c'était largement mérité… mais… c'est vrai que je passe mon temps à me plaindre, à te dire que je ne suis pas la Regina que tu connais, que c'est dur pour moi… et je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait l'être aussi pour toi… tu avais une épouse amoureuse, tu vivais une vie heureuse tu était épanouie auprès de cette… guimauve… et du jour au lendemain tu te retrouve avec sa jumelle satanique… cette situation est difficile pour nous trois… Henry en souffre aussi et ça c'est insurmontable pour moi… je vais essayer de faire efforts… mais promet moi de ne plus jamais rentrer dans cet état, et encore moins d'essayer de me forcer…**

**\- Je sais et je te promets que plus jamais tu ne vivras ça… et merci…**

\- **Et une dernière chose, je sais que tu essaies de me séduire pour que je puisse rentrer en me dirigeant vers Emma pour lui déclarer ma flamme mais… Ne vas pas trop loin, ne pousse pas trop… puisque nous sommes dans la confidence, je dois t'avouer que quelque fois… j'ai failli craquer… mais je ne veux pas que tu trompe ta femme, car je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne te le pardonnera pas et, je ne pourrais plus regarder mon Emma en face si je couche avec toi… ça peut paraitre idiot mais…**

**\- Non, je comprends et d'accord, j'essaierai de te montrer l'étendue de mon romantisme en essayant de ne pas aller trop loin…je sais que je vais abuser mais… aurais-je juste le droit à un baiser ? Juste un tout petit moment de tendresse ou je pourrais croire quelques secondes que tout va bien…**

**\- Approche… **»

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'Emma prit tendrement le visage de la brune entre ses mains. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes. C'était tendre et remplit d'amour. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Emma retrouva sa femme, elle nageait en plein bonheur. Regina quant à elle, tomba irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Emma Swan. Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans son monde le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles échangèrent un sourire affectueux puis Emma souhaita bonne nuit en regagnant sa chambre. Ce soir là, Regina s'endormit paisiblement pour la première depuis 1 mois…

…Tous ces souvenirs mis bout à bout, oui, si elle écoutait son cœur, elle serait actuellement dans les bras d'Emma, car elle devait bien l'avouer, personne n'avait jamais mit tant d'ardeur à vouloir la séduire et cela fonctionnait, mais Regina écoutait sa raison qui elle, lui criait de ne rien faire avec cette Emma, car elle ne lui était pas destinée, pas dans ce monde en tout cas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alors, on est pardonnée?**

**Et en cette journée bien triste pour la france: s bmabelle et moi le crions bien fort, #Nous sommes Charlie! Et vive la liberté d'expression!**


	5. retour vers le futur

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Retour à la normale normalement niveau publication car nos partiels (et les fêtes!) sont passés!**

**Quelqu'un a fait remarquer qu'on faisait des fautes de frappe en guest, et oui, on n'est pas parfaites, ce n'est pas faute de se relire, donc j'espère que ca ne vous empeche pas la bonne compréhension du texte.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui mettent des reviews et qui nous mette en favoris / follow et bonne lecture à vous!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait trop longtemps que la situation stagnait. Ni Regina ni Emma ne le supportait d'avantage. Emma essayait de faire des efforts, d'être patiente, de laisser du temps et de l'espace à Regina, mais c'était compliqué. Sa femme lui manquait cruellement, et l'avoir sous son nez tous les jours ne l'aidait pas. Elle voulait la toucher, l'embrasser ou juste la prendre dans ses bras. Parfois, lorsqu'elles faisaient à manger ou autre chose à deux, ça arrivait qu'elles se frôlent ou se bousculent, et le moindre contact provoquait des décharges électriques dans tout l'être de la blonde. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la même réaction se produisait pour Regina.  
En effet, Regina avait du mal à rester insensible au charme du shérif. Après tous ce temps à vivre aux côtés d'Emma, la reine avait découvert une jeune femme sensible, qui se cache parfois derrière son humour, mais aussi une jeune femme attirante. Regina se surprenait à l'observer lorsqu'elle faisait du sport ou du bricolage. Et voir ses muscles finement dessinés rouler sous la peau fine et blanche… dans ces moments, une chaleur agréable s'emparait de son bas ventre. Elle chassait tant bien que mal ses idées mal placées, mais elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle était aussi troublée par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait face aux réactions d'Emma. Elle voyait bien que la blonde souffrait terriblement de cette situation et la voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Parfois, elle avait envie de prendre la sauveuse dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais elle se ravisait bien vite. Elle voyait aussi les moments où Emma oubliait pendant quelques secondes qu'elle n'était pas avec sa femme, puis lorsqu'elle se rappelait, la tristesse se lisait tellement dans ses yeux que Regina se sentait coupable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution très vite. Mais elle avait beau chercher, avec Henry ou seule de son côté. Rien, absolument rien ne lui disait comment remettre les choses en ordre. La brune n'en dormait quasiment pas, et les seules fois où elle y arrivait, c'était pour être encore plus fatiguée.

Une nuit, alors qu'Emma peinait à s'endormir, elle entendit des cris provenir de la chambre de la brune. Elle s'y précipita sans réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, son sang se glaça à la vue de sa femme. Celle-ci était visiblement prise dans un cauchemar horrible, elle transpirait, s'agitait, pleurait, criait… Emma alla à son chevet, et lui caressa le visage en murmurant des mots tendre pour la réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Regina se redressa vivement, puis voyant le visage inquiet de la blonde, l'angoisse ne la quitta pas.

« **\- Henry ? Où est Henry ?  
\- Hey, relax ma puce, Henry va bien, il dort dans sa chambre.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Il va bien ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu as juste fais un cauchemar  
\- Oh… D'accord… merci…  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
\- Non !  
\- Ok… je te laisse te rendormir alors.  
\- Attends… il… il a mangé le chausson et…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un cauchemar…  
\- Cette fois, tu n'arrivais pas à le réveiller…** Des sanglots prirent la reine  
\- **Regina, calme toi…** elle lui caressa le dos en la berçant  
**\- Il est mort… j'ai tué notre fils… oh mon dieu Emma !  
\- Hey, regarde-moi Gina…** Elle prit son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. **Henry va bien. Notre fils à 14 ans maintenant, et je te jure qu'il va bien. **Elle essuya les dernière larmes qui sillonnaient le visage da sa brune… **ok, ça va ?  
\- Oui, merci… je…merci  
\- Je t'en prie, toujours là pour toi ! Bon, il faut que tu te rendormes, je vais te laisser.  
**\- **D'accord… Bonne nuit  
\- Bonne nuit,** Emma se leva mais fût retenue par le bras, **un problème ?  
\- Non…oui…je…je me demandais si tu pouvais rester ? Juste un peu…  
\- Bien sûr.** »

Emma s'allongea à la place qui était sienne en temps normal. Regina vint se caler dans ses bras et la blonde ne se fit pas prier pour l'étreindre. Emma enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noir pour en sentir le parfum qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. Regina elle, savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, mais étrangement, elle se sentait à sa place dans les bras du shérif. Comme si ces bras étaient faits pour elle. Alors elle se dit que pour une fois, elle pourrait peut-être se laisser aller. Elle devrait remettre les choses au clair dès le lendemain, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun quiproquo. Mais pour l'instant, elle profita au maximum de cette étreinte salvatrice. Demain serait un autre jour, pour l'heure, elles voulaient juste du réconfort, de la chaleur et toute la douceur qu'elles pouvaient se donner. Elles s'endormirent paisiblement, sans jamais se lâcher de la nuit. Sans se douter à quel point le jour suivant allait changer leur vie.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Emma constata qu'elle était seule. Tant pis, se dit-elle, elle avait quand même passé une très belle nuit la mairesse contre elle. Pour elle c'était une journée comme les autres qui s'annonçait. Elle espèrerait encore que la reine trouve le moyen de lui rendre son épouse. Une fois douchée puis habillée, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Jusque-là, une journée qui débutait de façon des plus banales. Mais dès qu'elle eut franchi l'entrée de la cuisine, elle comprit au regard de Regina, que quelque chose se passait. En effet, celle-ci n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle ouvrait puis fermait la bouche, sans oser prononcer un mot. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise et se posait énormément de questions. Après quelques minutes de patience, Emma n'y tenant plus, rompit le silence.

« - **Quelque chose ne va pas Regina ?  
\- Non, ça va !** Elle répondit plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- **Je vois bien que non, dis-moi ce qui se passe !  
\- Je… Ecoute, pour cette nuit… je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Je n'allais pas bien, et tu étais là. Merci encore, mais ne crois pas que cela va nous mener plus loin !  
\- Mais enfin, **Emma leva les yeux au ciel, **je le sais…  
\- Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous ! Il faut que ce soit clair !  
\- C'était déjà très clair, je te remercie ! Pas la peine de m'agresser au réveil ! On a juste dormi ensemble Regina, on a pas couché ensemble bordel ! Juste dormi !  
\- Je suis désolée Emma, mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que cette nuit signifiait autre chose, ou un après…  
\- Merde ! C'est dingue le don que tu as pour mettre les gens de bonne humeur !  
\- Je te promets d'essayer de trouver une solution pour…  
\- Ouais ce serait bien ! J'aimerai récupérer ma femme ! J'en ai marre de vivre avec une schizophrène doublée d'une sociopathe !  
\- Emma !  
\- Je vais bosser ! Ne m'attends pour le diner** ! »

La blonde claqua la porte en partant. Regina ne lui en voulait pas, ou peut-être un peu pour les insultes, mais elle la comprenait. Après tout, Regina l'avait presque agressée alors qu'elle ne demandait rien et ne semblait pas vouloir demander plus que ce qu'elle avait eu cette nuit. Mais la brune avait paniqué en se réveillant, toujours blottie dans les bras de la blonde. Elle avait peur que celle-ci espère plus. Elle avait tellement stressé pour choisir les bons mots, que quand elle avait vu la blonde, tout son courage partis en fumée. Elle paniquait parce qu'elle en revanche, avait failli se laisser aller le matin. Voir Emma si paisible, en petite tenue sous son propre corps. Cette chaleur dans le bas ventre était revenue. Elle se surprit même à caresser le ventre nu, à vouloir explorer ce corps avec sa bouche… elle avait pris une douche froide en se levant, et depuis elle paniquait. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, elle le savait. Alors elle voulait être claire avec Emma, espérant que celle-ci ne l'approcherait plus et qu'elle elle arriverait à tenir le choc. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à sa propre réaction qui avait déclenché la colère d'Emma.

Emma ne rentra pas ce soir-là, ni les trois jours qui suivirent. Henry ne posa pas de questions. Et Regina souffrait d'un manque qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Emma faisait tout pour éviter la brune. Elle avait même chargé David de déposer ses rapports à la mairie. Celui-ci se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, puis qu'il retrouvait sa fille tous les matins, endormie dans une des cellules du poste. Après en avoir parlé à Snow, il avait juste proposé à sa fille de récupérer son ancienne chambre, le temps que cela se calme. Emma lui avait promis d'y réfléchir. Ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle reçut un énième texto de Regina.  
_« Emma, s'il te plait, réponds moi. Je sais que tu es en colère et je le comprends, mais ce n'est pas en m'ignorant que les choses vont aller mieux. Reviens s'il te plait !_ »  
Elle arriva au manoir avant Regina. Elle se servit une bière, puis se posa au salon pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre ainsi, ça c'était une certitude. Avoir une boule au ventre à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, se sentir de trop dans sa propre maison, cela lui était insupportable. Alors elle prépara mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire en attendant que le maire rentre du travail.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, Regina aperçut la petite coccinelle. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du manoir et fût soulagée de constater qu'Emma l'y attendait.

« - **Emma, tu es rentrée !** Elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'Emma prit la parole.  
\- **Oui, mais juste pour parler, ou t'annoncer quelque chose du moins…  
\- Oh… **Regina aperçut un sac de voyage posé à l'entrée du salon. **Ecoutes Emma, je suis désolée pour l'autres jour, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi c'était…  
\- En effet tu n'aurais pas dû, c'était stupide et injustifié. Je veux aussi m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'es pas une schizophrène doublée d'une sociopathe.  
\- Merci… Mais tu n'es pas obligée de partir…  
\- Si ! Ecoute, je peux plus, j'y arrive plus, je vais finir par faire une bêtise.  
\- Non, je suis sûre qu'on peut...  
\- On ne peut rien Regina ! **Cette phrase fit autant de mal à Emma de la dire, qu'à Regina de l'entendre.** C'est trop difficile pour moi, j'abandonne. J'espère vraiment que tu vas vite trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses… En attendant je vais retourner chez mes parents, désolée… »**

Puis Emma prit la direction de la sortie. C'est alors que le cerveau de Regina se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Elle aimait la présence d'Emma, ses gestes, ses sourires, sa voix, ses plaisanteries, ses silences… tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, elle ne le supporterait pas. Que faire ? Et quand elle entendit la porte du manoir se refermer sur Emma, elle ne réfléchit plus et couru. Elle rattrapa Emma dans l'allée, alors que celle-ci allait s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle prit son bras elle l'obligeât à se retourner.

« - **Attends Emma, s'il te plait !  
\- Attendre quoi ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas partir !  
\- Et pourquoi ?** La reine n'arrivait pas à formuler le fond de sa pensée correctement, et face à son silence, Emma dégageât son bras. **Tu vois, aucune raison pour que je reste.  
\- Je t'aime ! »**

Emma écarquilla les yeux autant que Regina, surprise elle-même par sa propre franchise. Mais tout lui semblait clair à présent. Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle était amoureuse. Alors peut-être qu'elle avait fait une faute en écrivant dans ce livre, mais peut-être que c'était sa réalité ici. Peut-être que sa vie était passée en accéléré pour qu'elle se retrouve ici et maintenant. Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, de son amour pour cette petite blonde agaçante. Alors advienne que pourra, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

« - **Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Je…je t'aime Emma !  
\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire… Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui, je n'ai jamais était aussi sûre de ma vie !** répondit-elle un sourire radieux sur le visage. »

Emma s'approcha alors, prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains, et elles fermèrent la distance les séparant. Dès que les lèvres entrèrent en contact, Regina se sentit enfin complète, à sa vraie place, celle qu'elle avait toujours cherchée. Lorsqu'elle accepta enfin ses sentiments, un halo de lumière se dégagea des deux femmes unies et une onde de magie traversa la ville.

SQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQ

« **\- Maman ! Maman réveille-toi ! Maman, si tu ne te réveille pas maintenant on va être en retard ! »**

Regina ouvrit difficilement les yeux, alors qu'henry la secouait gentiment. Lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle fût réveillée d'un coup. Elle était chez elle, dans son bureau plus exactement, et aux courbatures qu'elle ressentait, elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle y avait passé la nuit. Elle tenta de faire le tri dans sa tête, mais elle ne se souvenait décidément pas de comment elle avait pu arriver ici.

Henry la regardait curieusement.

« - **Ca va maman ?  
\- Oui, je crois ? **Murmura Regina, **Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Et ben, je dirais qu'à force de réfléchir à ce que tu allais écrire dans ce livre, tu as fini par t'endormir sur ton bureau !  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ?  
\- Euh… Hier soir, quand je suis allé me coucher, c'est ici que je t'ai laissé… pourquoi ?  
\- Hier soir ? Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ? Hier soir ? Tu es sûr ?  
\- Mais oui enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Tu es bizarre !  
\- Ce qu'il y a ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée figure toi ! Mais c'est impossible que ce ne soit qu'un rêve !  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Quel rêve ? **

Regina soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Si cela avait été un rêve, ca ressemblait fortement à un cauchemar.**  
\- Allons préparer le petit déjeuner, je vais t'expliquer !** »

Henry et sa mère se rendirent donc à la cuisine. Regina ne savait comment réagir. Henry, quant à lui, avait hate d'entendre ce que sa mère avait à lui raconter, s'imaginant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la solution à son problème. Seulement, lorsqu'elle commença son récit, Henry comprit que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle mentionna Emma, les mois de cohabitation, les tentatives de séduction de la blonde, son attachement et enfin son aveu. Regina n'était pas du genre à se confier autant, mais s'il y avait bien une personne en qui elle avait totalement confiance, c'était son fils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il approuve, elle ne voulait juste pas être jugée. Henry intégra les informations et lorsque ce fut à son tour de parler, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

**-Désolé, **murmura Regina après un instant de silence, **je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te dire tout ça...**

**-Tu plaisantes? **S'exclama Henry, **je suis tellement content pour toi, c'est vraiment génial, ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus besoin d'écrire ta fin heureuse!**

Henry se leva d'un coup, excité. Il prit immédiatement la main de sa mère pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin.

**-Il faut absolument que tu lui dises!**

**-Henry attend, s'il te plait...**

**-M'man, tu as déjà trop attendu, il faut vraiment que tu y ailles.**

Regina le stoppa d'un signe de la main.

**-Mais c'est... **La reine hésita, **c'est de ta mère dont on parles, ca ne te ... gènes pas?**

**-Ca ne me regardes pas, ca, c'est ta vie. Toi même tu m'as dit qu'elle t'aimait et je veux seulement que vous soyez heureuse.**

**-Quand est ce que tu es devenu si...**

**-Si grand? Si beau? Si intelligent?**

**-Cachez ce sourire satisfait sur votre visage jeune homme. Tu passes trop de temps avec Charmant. **

**-Je te ferais penser à le remercier.**

**-Plutôt mourir.**

Henry sourit, il aimait voir sa mère enthousiaste, ses yeux pétiller par la perspective d'être heureuse, enfin.

**-Attend henry, je veux... Faire les choses bien.**

Regina prit un instant pour lui écrire une liste sur un bout de papier.

**-Tiens, **lui dit-elle, **trouve moi tout ça si tu peux.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu veux des...?**

**-Chut Henry, pas de questions s'il te plait.**

**-D'accord, c'est la suite de la mission Mangouste alors?**

**-Oui! Je vais prendre une douche et je vais voir Emma.**

Henry hocha la tête et s'apprêta à sortir. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retourna pour voir sa mère monter rapidement les escaliers. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si impatiente et son cœur s'emplit de bonheur. Oui, c'était définitivement la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et voila, j'espère que ca vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis!**

**J'en profite pour remercier les guests puisque je ne peux pas le faire en pv!**

**A la semaine prochaine! :)**

**S-bmabelle et Atta2**


	6. un rendez vous galant?

**Bonjour et milles excuses à tous!**

**Plus de promesse pour les prochains chapitres, seulement celle qu'on finira cette fanfic!**

**Disons que s-bmabelle et moi jonglons entre la faculté et le boulot donc pas toujours facile de trouver du temps pour écrire.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui mettent en favoris et follow, et aux reviewers!**

**sur ce, bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma alla au commissariat comme tous les jours de la semaine. Elle reçu un message d'Henry sur le chemin. _Coucou m'man! On est rentrés! Maman a trouvé le moyen de récrire l'histoire. On t'expliquera._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et percuta Hook qui sortait précipitamment du commissariat.

**-Qu'est ce qui... **Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que David la bouscula à son tour.

** -Emma! **S'exclama t'il, **je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait cette fois, mais elle est vraiment en colère.**

Ne comprenant toujours, elle entra machinalement dans ce commissariat. Elle y découvrit Regina, assise sur son bureau, parfaitement calme.

**-Miss Swan, je vous attendais.**

**-Je vois ça, vous avez fait fuir tout le monde. Qu'est ce que vous avez? Vos règles?**

**-C'est d'un raffiné...**

**-Personne ne vous a obligé à venir retourner le commissariat.**

Le vouvoiement utilisé par la blonde lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle avait, mine de rien, prit l'habitude d'être plus familière avec celle-ci et elle devait avouer qu'elle sentit une pointe de rancœur monter en elle.

**-Nous ne sommes pas mariées, je fais ce qu'il me plait.**

**-Non, nous ne le sommes pas, **s'amusa Emma tout en enlevant sa veste, **et vous ne risquez d'attirer personne si vous leur parlez à tous comme ça.**

**-Parce que vous estimez que vous êtes plus douée? Ramener ce coureur de jupon de pirate dans son lit n'a rien d'un exploit.**

Regina ancra son regard dans celui d'Emma. Elle put y voir de l'anxiété mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant... De l'attachement? Elle secoua la tête, elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce rôle de rêve et à cette Emma qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

**-Alors, qu'est ce que vous me voulez? **lui demanda finalement Emma, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose sur Robin.

**-Je vous donne votre journée.**

**-Et qu'est ce que cela va me couter?**

**-Un repas, avec moi, ce soir. 19h, ne soyez pas en retard. **Regina descendit du bureau en disant cela puis elle avait quitté les lieux sans attendre la réponse du Shérif.

Emma n'eut même pas le temps de digérer ce qu'elle avait dit que la reine avait déjà disparut. Elle pensa très fort qu'elle la détestait, et pourtant, c'était un sourire qui se mit sur son visage. Elle tenta vainement de se convaincre que cela ne signifiait rien mais son cœur était gonflé par quelque chose qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Snow regarda sa fille du coin de l'œil. Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé de la journée, l'une aussi occupée que l'autre. Emma avait essayé de parler plusieurs fois à Henry mais celui-ci prétexta des devoirs pour se défiler. Elle profiterait du fait d'être chez Regina pour lui parler de cette histoire de réécriture. Depuis que la blonde était rentrée, elle était bien agitée et jetait désespérément sur le canapé chaque vêtement qu'elle ne voulait pas.

**-J'espère que tu comptes ranger tout ça après, **murmura t'elle pour entamer la discussion, maintenant que le petit Neal s'était endormi.

**-Oui, bien sur, **lui répondit-elle rapidement en mettant un haut blanc sur elle, **comment je suis avec ça?**

**-Très bien... Ma fille aurait-elle un rendez vous galant?**

Emma se figea puis récupéra tous les vêtements qu'elle avait jetés.

**-Non j'ai... **La blonde prit le temps de réfléchir, **je voulais juste être un peu classe, j'ai rendez vous tout à l'heure.**

**-Ah oui? **S'amusa Snow, **Et avec qui? Hook?**

Emma ricana puis enfila le vêtement qu'elle avait choisi en tout premier. Son préféré. Elle attrapa son blouson.

**-Je vais voir Regina, **continua t'elle, **à plus tard.**

**-Emma attend!**

**-Oui?**

**-Est ce que... Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler?**

**-De quoi crois tu qu'on devrait parler?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Regina et toi êtes devenu plus proche et peut-être que tu aimerais qu'on parle de tout ça.**

Emma fronça les sourcils.

**-Où veux-tu en venir?**

**-Toi et elle. Vous...**

**-On en parlera plus tard.**

**-Tu voudras?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Oui... **Emma sourit faiblement, elles savaient toutes les deux de quoi elles parlaient, ou du moins, chacune le supposait, mais Emma ne voulait pas se précipiter, pas maintenant. **Je peux y aller ?**

**\- Vas-y.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma s'attendait à trouver une Regina toute pimpante, maquillée et habillée avec soin, comme à son habitude. Au lieu de cela, elle la trouva habillée plus simplement, sans fioriture, juste une tenue que pourrait mettre n'importe quel être humain. Bien sur, cela lui allait merveilleusement bien c'était aussi surprenant pour la blonde, qui hésita à entrer. Elle portait simplement un top et un jean, basique mais efficace. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela soit attirant, mais Emma ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son top blanc était légèrement transparent. Pour ne pas laisser apparaitre son trouble, elle entra dans le manoir.

**-Henry n'est pas là? **Demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de trouver un petit moment pour se remettre les idées en place.

**-Non, il est avec ta mère.**

**-Ma mère?**

**-Oui, je me suis dit qu'il était important qu'on se voit toutes les deux.**

Regina s'approcha un peu plus que de coutume d'Emma.

**-Je peux?**

**-Pa...Pardon? **Bégaya Emma, perturbée par un comportement si étrange.

**-Votre manteau, je peux vous en débarrasser.**

**-Oui bien sur.**

Elle le retira rapidement avant de se frictionner le bras, mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de dire des choses, de se sentir bien, mais cette situation lui semblait improbable.

**-Tu es très élégante Emma.**

**-Oh ce n'est rien, **se défendit elle, **j'ai pris ce qu'il me passait sous la main.**

Regina sourit, elle savait que cela était faux, elle avait pu le remarquer, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle sentit la pression monter d'un cran. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi nerveuse avec seulement ce bout de femme en face d'elle.

**-Henry m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé une solution pour réécrire l'histoire alors? **Continua Emma.

**-Oui, c'est exact, **répondit elle calmement,** un verre?**

**-Oui, avec plaisir.**

Regina l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine, calmement. Emma put constater qu'elle n'était pas pressée. Elle l'avait réellement invité juste pour la voir. Les pièces semblaient pus chaleureuses qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était définitif quelque chose avait changé.

**-Donc, alors, quel est cette solution miracle?**

**-Es tu sure de vouloir commencer par ça?**

**-Je ne sais pas, **Emma était décontenancée, **ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là?**

Emma nota le tutoiement. De plus en plus bizarre, mais cela lui plaisait. Ce coté mystérieux de la Reine l'avait toujours attiré.

**-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas envisagé de le faire si directement... **

**-On peut parler d'autres choses avant si tu veux, comme oh! Tu as vu comme il fait frais en ce moment, c'est vraiment énervant, vivement le beau temps!**

**-Non! D'accord, on va éviter les sujets bateau alors.**

**-Merci. **Emma la vit sourire en coin.

Un être humain normal, Regina est simplement un être humain normal, avec ses désirs, ses envies et ses colères. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé du salon.

-**Où en es-tu de ta relation avec Hook? **Lâcha Regina non sans une gêne certaine.

**-Ouah, je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à commencer à parler de ce sujet directement.**

**-Ca va si mal que ça? **S'amusa Regina.

**-Est ce que je te demande comment ca va avec Robin?**

A peine les mots étaient ils sorti de sa bouche, qu'Emma les regrettaient déjà. C'est comme si elle lui demandait comment ça allait avec son père ou sa mère. Regina la regarda intensément, les yeux brillants.

**-Il n'est pas fait pour toi, **dit Regina.

**-Robin n'était pas fait pour toi non plus.**

**-Il était gentil.**

**-Oui mais trop...**

**-Je sais. **Sourit la brune, **Mais il me plaisait et c'était ... agréable.**

Emma prit du recul un instant. Était-elle vraiment en train de parler de ca avec la mairesse. Insensé.

**-Manger un hamburger est agréable, **continua la blonde, **être amoureux ca doit être explosif.**

**-Je ne suis pas du genre explosif.**

**-Du moins pas pour les relations amoureuses alors!**

**-Ah! C'est de bonne guerre, je te l'accorde.**

Regina sembla tout à coup très intéressée par le fond de son verre, ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

**\- Ca va Regina?**

**-Oui, je... Tout se passe bien alors avec le pirate.**

**-Mauvaise manière de changer de sujet.**

**-Justement c'est là tout le sujet.**

**-Tu m'expliques?**

Maintenant que Regina avait la blonde devant elle, elle sentait que tout cela était ridicule. Elle et cette décolorée, en couple? Impossible!

**-Pourquoi je suis là Regina?**

**-Je... Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont je pourrais te dire de venir et j'ai... j'ai un peu fait n'importe quoi.**

Regina était fuyante, elle la sentait hésitante, tout ce qui n'était pas associé d'ordinaire à Regina.

**-Je suis un peu paumée là en fait, **murmura Emma, **qu'est ce que je fais là?**

**\- Laisse-moi rassembler mes idées.**

**-Régina, que se passe-t-il? Je ne suis pas là juste pour boire un verre avec toi, nous sommes d'accord?**

**-Et alors? Même si c'était le cas, cela te déplairait? **S'emporta-t-elle.

Emma fut décontenancée par sa réplique, elle ne s'y attendait pas et cela lui plut.

**-Si tu voulais un rancard avec moi, suffisait de me le demander, **marmonna t'elle en souriant malgré elle.

Elle adorait la mettre mal à l'aise, c'était sa manière à elle de se défendre quelque part.

**-Je ne donne jamais de rancard.**

**-Non tu les mets dans ton lit directement?**

**-Tu devrais le savoir.**

**-Pardon?**

**-Je... **Regina soupira et respira un grand coup. **Viens t'asseoir. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.**

Emma était intriguée et s'exécuta.

**-Tu te souviens quand Henry t'avais dit que j'étais la méchante sorcière et que les contes de fées existait, tu ne voulais pas y croire?**

**-Oui...**

**-Ce que je vais te dire est aussi bizarre que vrai, d'accord?**

**-Si tu me dis que ma relation avec Hook va détruire la planète, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à te croire. **Plaisanta la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Non, **Regina se racla la gorge, **mais ta relation avec moi pourrait changer pas mal de choses.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Charmant et Snow étaient en train de s'amuser avec Henry lorsqu'Emma rentra chez eux.

-**Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir! **Fulmina-t-elle.

Elle jeta son manteau sur la première chaise, ouvrit le frigidaire pour en sortir un sandwich, et mordit nerveusement dedans. Elle s'arrêta en voyant que toute sa famille avait les yeux sur elle.

**-Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir, **répéta t'elle.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a m'man? **Demanda Henry. **Qu'est ce qui...**

**-Se passe? Va le demander à ta mère, elle est totalement dingue!**

**-Quoi? Mais elle devait te dire que tu étais...**

**-Pitoyable? **Coupa-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, **insupportable? Gamine et incroyablement ingérable?**

**-C'était surement sa manière de dire qu'elle t'aimait, **murmura t'il d'une toute petite voix.

**-Oui, et le fait de me mettre à la porte c'est sa manière de me dire qu'elle peut plus se passer de moi!**

**-Mais...**

**-Attendez, **intervint à son tour Charmant, **je ne comprends rien. Tu étais chez Regina?**

**-Oui, mais ce sera la dernière fois! **S'entêta t'elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez elle ?**

**-Elle m'a invité! Qu'est ce que je suis stupide!**

**-Vous êtes amies?**

**-Non! On n'est rien, rien du tout.**

Snow posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

**-Il y a certaines choses, mon chéri, que tu comprendras plus tard.**

Emma s'assit sur le canapé, immédiatement rejoint par sa mère qui posa délicatement sa main sur les genoux de sa fille.

**-Je croyais que vous deviez parler, **dit-elle, **que s'est il passé?**

**-Elle me déteste.**

**-Mais non ma chérie, elle ne te déteste pas, elle a juste ... Sa manière à elle d'exprimer ses sentiments.**

On toqua à la porte et Henry s'éclipsa.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, **poursuivit Emma, le regard dans le vide.

**-Il faut que tu retournes la voir.**

**-Plutôt mourir.**

**-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, **intervint une voix dans l'entrée.

Henry était à côté de Regina qui semblait avoir couru.

**-Est ce qu'on peut parler un instant?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A bientot, et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser un petit message!**

**(encore merci aux guests qui prennent aussi la peine de reviewer ^^)**


	7. handicapée du sentiment

**bonjour à tous !**

**Mille merci pour vos review et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers! :)**

**On a deux bonnes nouvelles: Le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé niveau écriture et la semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances pour nous, donc il y a moyen que vous ayez rapidement la suite!**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

**Atta2 et S-bmabelle**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, Henry à ses côtés. Malgré ses joues rougies et sa respiration frénétique, prouvant qu'elle avait couru, elle se tenait de façon majestueuse, voulant garder un semblant de fierté, contrastant avec son regard remplit de culpabilité.  
En face d'elle, trois expressions différentes la fixaient depuis une bonne minute. David alternait son regard entre sa fille et Regina, l'air totalement perdu. Snow, comme à son habitude, avait les yeux emplit d'empathie. Ce qui était inhabituel, c'est que cette empathie soit accordée à la reine. Emma quant à elle, fixait la brune comme on jauge un ennemi, avant de lancer l'assaut final. Henry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais la refermait aussitôt, à court d'argument pour arranger les choses, ne sachant ce qu'il y avait eu entre ses mères juste avant.

Regina se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage, peu coutumière des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.  
« - **Je t'en prie Em… S'il vous plait Miss Swan… Accordez-moi quelques minutes…  
\- Tu as encore un peu de venin à me cracher dessus ?** Cette remarque blessa la brune, mais elle ne pouvait le reprocher à Emma.  
\- **Non, je voudrais juste m'excuser et…  
\- Et bien c'est chose faite et je vais y réfléchir ! Merci d'être venu au revoir !  
\- Emma !** Snow avait surpris tout le monde avec cette réaction et se sentit forcée de se justifier. **Regina est venue jusqu'ici pour s'excuser, c'est plutôt rare. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance…  
\- Encore une chance ?! Une chance pour encore m'insulter, me rabaisser, me rappeler à quel point je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ? A votre avis Majesté, combien de chance je dois encore vous laisser pour que je comprenne enfin qu'entre nous, il n'a toujours était question que de politesse forcée pour notre fils ?** Cette phrase envoya un poignard directement au cœur de la brune.  
**\- Emma, ma chérie tu…  
\- Non Snow, si notre fille ne veut pas parler à Regina, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, ce sont leurs histoires.** Snow allait répliquer mais Regina la devança.  
**\- David à raison, mais merci Snow. Et Emma, je comprends…** »

Puis Regina tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement. Le couple Charming se tourna vers la blonde pour lui demander des explications, mais celle-ci, assise en tailleur à même le sol les bras croisés sur la poitrine, marmonna un à peine audible **« pas envie d'en parler ».**  
Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance des plus tendues, Emma enfermée dans son mutisme, refusant tout dialogue ou approche. Au bout d'une heure, Henry fit savoir qu'il préférait aller passer la nuit chez son autre mère, espérant que celle-ci serait plus volubile.

De son côté, Regina qui était retourné chez elle s'en voulait atrocement. Elle jeta une boule de feu dans sa cheminée, histoire de se débarrasser de son trop plein de colère sans faire trop de dégâts. Elle aurait voulu exploser, crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ne l'avait-elle pas cherché?

Elle se servit un verre de cidre, qu'elle abandonna vite pour un verre de scotch. Puis elle s'affala dans son canapé, fixant les flammes, laissant couler librement ses larmes de tristesse, de frustration et de déception.  
Lorsqu'Henry tomba sur sa mère dans cet état, sa colère retomba aussi vite que ces résolutions. Lui qui avait décidé de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire quitte à bousculer la brune, changea d'avis en décidant qu'il lui donnerait le temps dont elle avait besoin. Quand Regina vit son fils, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, ses larmes redoublèrent, alors celui-ci vint rejoindre sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter, mais les larmes ne cessaient pas. Dieu qu'il avait grandi son petit prince pensa-t-elle. Après quelques minutes, quand il fût sûr que les sanglots aient cessés, Henry se décolla de sa mère et la regarda dans les yeux.

« **\- Maman, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes à nouveaux…  
\- **C'est fini Henry, cette fois elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne me pardonnera plus…  
\- Mais non maman, ça ne peut pas être si grave ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- J'ai été égale à moi-même… je me suis découragée au moment de tout lui raconter… mais elle m'a poussé dans mes retranchements avec son comportement… et on s'est disputées…mes mots ont largement dépassés mes pensées… mais elle n'a pas été tendre tu sais…et…  
\- Wow wowwow… essaies de te calmer et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, tu veux bien ?  
\- Oui… et bien déjà, dès son arrivée, elle semblait méfiante et tout s'est embrouillé dans ma tête… je ne savais plus si je devais mettre les pieds dans le plat en lui annonçant de but en blanc ou si je devais y aller en douceur….**

* Début du Flashback*

-**Je...** Regina soupira et respira un grand coup. **Viens t'asseoir. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose.** Emma était intriguée et s'exécuta. **Tu te souviens quand Henry t'avais dit que j'étais la méchante sorcière et que les contes de fées existaient, tu ne voulais pas y croire?  
-Oui...  
-Ce que je vais te dire est aussi bizarre que vrai, d'accord?  
-Si tu me dis que ma relation avec Hook va détruire la planète, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à te croire.** Plaisanta la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-**Non,** Regina se racla la gorge, **mais ta relation avec moi pourrait changer pas mal de choses.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu vas encore m'annoncer une catastrophe ou un truc du genre ?  
\- Et bien peut-être que si tu ne me coupe pas la parole de manière intempestive je pourrais te le dire ! **Elle s'agaça, c'était plus fort qu'elle.**  
\- Désolée, mais avoues que c'est flippant quand-même, non avoues que tu es flippante ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand on se tutoie ?  
\- Oh, nous pouvons très bien nous vouvoyer s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire taire Miss Swan !  
\- J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir moi ! Je posais juste une question, pas la peine de m'agresser !  
\- Je vous agresse ? Vraiment ? Depuis que vous êtes arrivez, vous vous méfiez de moi comme de la peste ! Ce n'est pas très engageant pour débuter une conversation sérieuse !  
\- Evidemment, c'est encore de ma faute !  
\- Finalement, je crois que cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais imaginer quoi que ce soit avec une gamine incapable de grandir un tant soit peu !  
\- Merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! Je me pointe ici la fleur au fusil et tu me gueules dessus ! Tu veux pas que je te remercie en plus ?!  
\- Le langage, les manières, cette façon de toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres, de se croire innocente alors que vous ouvrez les hostilités… c'est… c'est pitoyable !** Emma se leva d'un bond, suivi par Regina  
\- **Et maintenant je suis pitoyable ? Et ben voyons… Je me suis encore fait avoir ! C'était qu'un piège hein ?! Juste pour m'humilier un peu plus…  
\- C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu vous piéger, juste pour vous insulter ?! J'ai mieux à faire de mes soirées ! Vous êtes insupportable !  
\- Et encore des insultes ! Qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire ? Que vous me détestiez ? Que jamais vous ne me pardonnerez pour Robin ? Que je…  
\- Je voulais simplement émettre l'hypothèse que nous pourrions peut-être, être plus importante l'une pour l'autre que nous l'avions cru jusqu'à présent…  
\- Quoi ? Oh je vous en prie Regina, j'ai toujours été aussi importante pour vous qu'un caillou dans une chaussure !  
\- C'est totalement faux ! Vous me prêtez des propos que je n'ai jamais tenus !  
\- Les termes ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes mais le ton y est ! Je sais même pas ce que je fous encore ici ! **Emma attrapa son manteau pour l'enfiler rapidement.**  
\- Et bien tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette joute verbale incroyablement stérile !  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je me casse ? Je vais le faire !  
\- Grand bien me fasse ! Je ne vous retiens pas !  
\- Merde ! Fait chier à la fin ! Je sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi !  
\- Je ne vais pas supporter un tel langage plus longtemps !  
\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je parle comme je veux ! **Elle planta son regard dans celui de la brune, déterminée. **Je fais ce qu'il me plait.  
\- C'est puéril ! Vous êtes incroyablement ingérable ! Sortez immédiatement de chez moi !  
\- Tu me fiche à la porte ? Vraiment ?  
\- Partez ! »**

Regina ne mesura pas tout à fait sa colère, lorsqu'elle fit un geste en direction de la porte d'entrée, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Emma vola dans les airs et retomba lourdement sous le porche du manoir Mills. La brune regretta immédiatement son geste, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la blonde était déjà repartie au volant de sa coccinelle. Sans y réfléchir, la reine l'avait suivi en courant….

* Fin du Flashback*

Henry avait écouté sa mère sans jamais l'interrompre. Et maintenant il la fixait, l'air totalement ahuri. Il se demandait quelle réaction il devait avoir. D'un côté il avait envie de secouer ses deux mères, au sens propre comme au figuré. Et d'un autre côté, il comprenait pourquoi la situation avait dégénéré. C'est vrai, après tout, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour les deux femmes. L'une ouvrait gentiment les hostilités, et l'autre répondait, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à perdre le contrôle. Les deux étant trop fières pour tenter de calmer le jeu rapidement, pour exprimer simplement leurs sentiments le plus profond. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Regina brisa le silence.

« - **Ton manque de réaction n'est pas encourageant Henry. Tu penses comme moi n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous deux ? Non maman, je ne pense pas comme toi.** La rassura-t-il dans un sourire. **Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière dispute que vous aurez.  
\- Mais celle-ci a été trop loin, **dit-elle doucement, chaque mot lui martelant le cœur, **je doute que ta mère veuille bien me pardonner cette fois.  
\- Mais bien sûr qu'elle te pardonnera, comme tu lui pardonnera, comme vous l'avez toujours fait.  
\- Alors il faut que j'insiste pour lui présenter mes excuses !  
\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Tu sais, en ce moment elle est sur la défensive, elle croit qu'on l'accuse de tout… C'est depuis votre dernière dispute en fait… depuis qu'elle nous a proposé son aide pour l'opération mangouste, elle se sent un peu inutile et du coup, elle a peur de te décevoir…  
\- C'est ridicule voyons…  
**\- **Je le sais, tu le sais… il faut la convaincre du contraire…  
\- Pour ça, encore faudrait-il que nous puissions parler sans que cela ne dégénère…  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Laisse-la revenir.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- On ne peut plus ! Je vous connais bien toute les deux.  
\- Tu te rends compte, elle croit que je lui en veux encore pour Robin…  
\- Non, c'est elle qui s'en veut… **»

Regina se coucha le cœur lourd. Elle espérait sincèrement que la blonde reviendrait vers elle. Elle décida donc d'écouter son fils. En attendant, elle réfléchirait à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet « fin heureuse » avec Emma.

SQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQ

Cela faisait trois jours, trois interminables jours qu'Emma n'adressait plus la parole au maire. Mais Regina avait promis à son fils, elle tenait bon, elle ne tentait rien envers elle. Rien à part quelques légers sourires en coin ou des signes de têtes discrets lorsqu'elles se croisaient de loin. Le shérif n'y répondait jamais, provoquant une immense tristesse à la brune.  
Emma, de son côté, remarquait bien les gestes de Regina, et elle luttait férocement contre elle-même pour ne pas y répondre. Elle ne voulait pas, une fois de plus, donner la satisfaction à Regina, de s'excuser. Cette fois, c'est elle qui serait rancunière, elle n'irait pas reparler à la brune avant un bon bout de temps. Cependant, quelque chose la travaillait, un fait étrange, qui donnait du grain à moudre à son esprit. Lorsque Regina était repartit de chez les Charming, trois jours plus tôt, pourquoi avait-elle les larmes aux yeux ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se disputaient. Et se regard triste quand elles se croisaient, se sourire qui voulait presque dire pardon… Qui semblait l'encourager à revenir... ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la reine…  
En arrivant à son bureau ce jour-là, Emma envoya un texto à Henry, lui demandant de passer dès que possible. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas trop attendre, puisque moins d'une heure après, il déboulait au commissariat.

« **\- Salut gamin !  
\- Salut M'man ! Tu voulais me voir ?  
\- Ouais… Dis… C'est quoi qui cloche chez ta mère ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben je sais pas… Elle est pas comme d'habitude…  
\- Tu veux dire hormis le fait que vous avez eu une violente dispute, et que depuis, tu refuses de lui parler ?**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.**  
\- C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois entre nous !  
\- Et ben, peut-être que cette fois, elle a peur d'avoir été trop loin…  
\- C'est le cas figure toi !  
\- Trois jours, ça devrait être suffisant non ? Et puis, elle avait quelque chose à te dire, et peut-être qua ça lui pèse sur le cœur…  
\- Mouais… En parlant de ça, tu sais ce qu'elle avait à me dire ?  
\- Nope !  
\- Menteur !  
\- Hey ! Si tu veux le savoir, vas lui demander !  
\- Ca c'est injuste ! Elle m'a insulté, et je devrais aller gratter à sa porte pour lui demander pardon ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu vois comme tu t'emportes en ce moment ? Je sais que maman n'est pas toute blanche dans cette histoire mais apparemment toi non plus !** Sous le regard noir de sa mère, Henry reprit plus calmement. **Ecoute m'man, depuis quelques temps, t'es vachement susceptible. On ne peut rien te dire sans que tu le prennes mal, ou sans que tu envoies tout le monde sur les roses… Et en plus, qui te dit que tu es la seule à devoir t'excuser ? Je te rappel que maman t'as suivi jusqu'à l'appart pour te présenter ses excuses, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu les entendre à ce moment-là !  
**-… Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de bouder. **Tu m'énerve quand t'as raison, on dirait ta mère !  
\- Non, on dirait mes mamans !  
\- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'irais la voir, et j'écouterais ce qu'elle a à me dire… Mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis encore en colère ! »**

Henry reparti satisfait que cette conversation. Finalement, il y avait peut-être encore des choses à sauver chez les handicapées des sentiments lui servant de mères.

De son côté, Regina avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle avait donc décidé de répondre à une question lui trottant dans la tête depuis son ''voyage''. Elle fit convoquer Tinkerbell à la mairie, et celle-ci lui avait promis de s'y rendre en fin de journée.  
Lorsque la fée verte fut annoncée par la secrétaire, Regina souffla un grand coup, prête à demander des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Trois coups furent donnés contre la porte, et une tête blonde apparut.

« - **Tink ! Entre est assieds-toi, je t'en prie.** La fée s'exécuta, intriguée par le sourire du maire.  
\- **Regina… je ne te cache pas que je suis étonnée… que me vaut ce rendez-vous en urgence ? Et à la mairie qui plus est ?  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien commis de répréhensible. Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas…  
\- Je suis presque soulagée…  
\- J'ai des questions à te poser… sur la poussière de fée…  
\- Quel mauvais coup prépares tu ? Je croyais que tu avais changé…  
\- Tink ! Je ne prépare rien, ce sont des questions concernant le passé**, répondit la brune en roulant des yeux  
**\- Oh, alors vas-y, je t'écoute  
\- Est-il possible que la poussière de fée puisse se tromper ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Quelle question !  
\- Alors je crois que suis vouée à vivre seule et malheureuse…** Regina était dépitée.

Elle s'était repassé cet instant de sa vie, et il n'y avait qu'une évidence, la poussière de fée s'était forcément trompé.  
**\- Mais enfin, ne sois pas si défaitiste ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Et bien, ne me demande pas comment, mais j'ai découvert que Robin n'est pas, ou plus peu importe, mon véritable amour…  
\- Oui c'est évident… et ?  
\- Comment ça c'est évident ? Je croyais que ta poussière ne se trompait pas ! Il faut savoir !  
\- Oh…oups…aurais-je omis de t'en parler ?**La fée se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.  
\- **De quoi parles-tu ? Dis le maintenant, ou je te jure que je brûle ton chignon !  
\- Et bien… disons qu'il y a quelques temps, je me suis demandé pourquoi le destin avait voulu réunir Robin et Marianne. Ça me semblait étrange, puisque Robin avait trouvé son véritable amour, il n'y avait pas de raison que…  
\- Tink accouche !  
\- J'ai donc fait des recherches et… j'ai fini par demander le l'aide à la fée bleue…  
\- Et ?  
\- Le soir où tu as décidé de ne pas entrer dans la taverne où se trouvait ton véritable amour, et bien tu as changé vos deux destins… Et évidemment, Mâdame la fée bleue ne s'est pas gênée pour me faire la remarque que je ne travaille pas assez puisque je ne savais pas une chose si évidente et…  
\- Tink ! Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, je courrais après Robin alors que tu savais très bien que ça ne servait à rien ?!  
\- Oui, puisqu'en changeant le destin, son véritable est devenu Marianne et toi…  
\- Je te hais Tinkerbell ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire apparaitre derrière les limites de cette ville !  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée Regina… Mais la mère supérieure me donne tellement de travail ! **Elle était complètement paniquée, cela lui était sorti de la tête.** Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à trouver ton vrai véritable amour !  
\- Merci mais non! Demander ton aide reviendrait à me tirer une balle dans le pied ! De plus, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! **Elle reprit un semblant de contrôle sur elle - même pour paraitre totalement détachée.**  
\- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as trouvé ? **S'extasia la fée.**  
\- Effectivement…  
\- Qui est-ce ?!  
\- Tu es la dernière personne sur terre avec qui je voudrai partager cette information !  
\- Quoi ? Même Snow passerait avant moi ?  
\- … Non, n'abuse pas non plus !  
\- Tu me rassure ! Bon allez, s'il te plait !  
\- Hors de question ! Je n'en parlerai à personne, sauf à l'intéressée !  
\- Ok… Tant pis ! Mais je suis heureuse pour toi !  
\- Ne vas pas trop vite… rien n'est fait ! Crois-moi !  
\- Qui pourrait résister à ton charme franchement ?  
\- Franchement ? Et bien je dirais 99% de la ville !  
\- Tu exagères ! »**

La conversation continua sur des sujets plus légers, la reine demandant à son amie si elle s'adaptait facilement à ce monde. Cela allégea le cœur de Regina, lui permettant de penser durant quelques minutes à autre chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emma Swan !

La journée suivant lui promettait d'être riche en rebondissement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voila!**

**Que va t'il se passer le lendemain?**

**Vont elles ENFIN finir ensemble et faire pleins de bébés SQ (ou pas)?**

**On attend vos avis, **

**la suite dans le prochain épisode!**

**Atta2 et s-bmabelle**


	8. Réconciliation

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Nous voici avec le prochain chapitre qui nous mène directement vers quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire.**

**S-bmabelle étant en vacance (vous avez le droit de la haïr), la suite ne sera pas posté dans une semaine mais dans deux semaines maxi!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! encore merci à tous ceux qui review, y compris les guests!**

**bonne lecture a vous!**

**Atta 2 et S-bmabelle**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain soir, alors que Regina préparait le repas pour elle et Henry, quelqu'un sonna à la porte du manoir. C'est le jeune homme qui alla ouvrir, et quand il découvrit qui se trouvait derrière la porte, un sourire illumina son visage.

« - **Salut gamin ! Je peux entrer ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je suis content que tu sois venue !** Dit-il en prenant sa mère dans ses bras  
**\- Je t'avais promis… Tu crois que ta mère est disposée à me recevoir ?  
\- J'en suis certain !** Puis il cria depuis l'entrée. **Maman, c'est pour toi !** Quand Regina arriva, elle resta interdite face à la blonde  
\- **Hey !  
\- Hey ! **répéta t'elle mécaniquement**.  
\- Je dérange ? Je peux repasser si…  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, venez !  
\- Je monte faire mes devoirs.** Sans attendre de réponse, Henry disparu à l'étage tandis qu'Emma suivait la brune jusqu'à la cuisine.  
\- **J'aurais dû appeler avant de venir, désolée…  
\- Non, ce n'est rien, vraiment… Emma, je vous dois des excuses… **Commença la brune.**  
\- Oui et moi aussi… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter si vite  
\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, j'ai été abjecte…  
\- J'aurais pu tasser les choses, j'ai ouvert les hostilités et je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation.** Regina lui offrit un sourire qu'Emma trouva magnifique.

Emma posa un regard si empli de tendresse sur Regina que celle-ci se sentit fondre à l'intérieur. La Emma de ses rêves lui avait dit que celle-ci était amoureuse depuis longtemps d'elle. Et si c'était vrai?  
\- **Disons que nous sommes toute les deux vraiment désolée, **en conclut la brune, **et passons outre cette malheureuse dispute… Sinon, nous n'allons pas sortir de ces excuses.** Elles échangèrent un petit rire, à la fois soulagées et mal à l'aise.

\- **Ok, faisons ça… vous vouliez me parler il me semble ? **murmura Emma, ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance qui commençait à se former.**  
\- Oui exact ! En fait, si je vous ai invité l'autre soir, vous allez trouver ça ridicule, mais je voulais vous proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute…** Emma éclata de rire, suivit par Regina  
\- **Ah oui, en effet c'était raté ! **S'exclama t'elle amusée, **on est vraiment pas très douée pour... tout ça.**

**-Oui j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes. J'en suis navrée.**

Regina posa sa main sur le bras à Emma pour appuyer ses dires.

**-Et... Et, plus sérieusement, pourquoi vouloir ça si soudainement ? **Lui demanda t'elle en happant le regard de la mairesse dans le sien.**  
\- Et bien, je me souviens de ce soir, dans mon caveau, où vous m'aviez dit que vous pensiez que nous étions amies… disons que je me suis laissée séduire par cette idée, même si je n'ai pas su vraiment le montrer.  
\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, je ne demande que ça, mais…  
\- Emma, vous avez toujours étais là pour moi, la seule à toujours me défendre, à croire en moi, à me soutenir, me rassurer… c'est ce que font les amis non ?** Emma hocha la tête. **Et bien, j'aimerai vous rendre la pareille, j'aimerai être la personne sur qui vous pouvez compter dans n'importe quelle situation… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami, mais avec un peu d'aide et d'entrainement, je pense que nous pourrions former un joli couple…d'amies ! Un joli couple d'amies…. **La brune piqua le pire fard de sa vie et rompa le contact avec la blonde..  
\- **J'avais compris, ne soyez pas si gênée.** Répondit-elle en riant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, à cet instant, de la trouver sublime.  
\- **Désolée…bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis reconnaissante pour toute ces choses que vous avez faites pour moi, comme vous engager dans l'opération mangouste alors que tous les autres pensent que je ne mérite pas de fin heureuse…  
\- J'ai été inutile dans cette opération…  
\- Ne dites pas ça, au contraire… et j'ai compris une chose. Je dois abandonner cette opération…  
\- Non Regina, on va y arriver…  
**\- **Je sais… Mais pas comme ça… Je pense que je dois juste laisser les choses se faire d'elles même…  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Si je dois avoir une fin heureuse, elle arrivera ! Peu importe quand ou comment ou avec qui… Si je vous ait vous et Henry à mes côtés pour m'aider à patienter…  
\- Je pensais que vous m'en vouliez encore pour Robin… C'est pour ça que je semblais méfiante… désolée…  
\- N'y pensez plus. Je n'ai plus aucun regret par rapport à ça… Je sais qu'il n'était pas ma fin heureuse…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui et… si ça se trouve, j'ai ma fin heureuse sous le nez depuis longtemps, mais avec cette histoire d'homme au tatouage… j'ai juste perdu mon temps à courir après un homme qui n'était pas pour moi… je vais juste être patiente  
\- Ouais, ça me parait bien !  
\- Alors… Amies ?  
\- A une condition ! Plus de Miss Swan et plus de vouvoiement !  
\- Marché conclut ! **Dit Regina toute sourire en tendant sa main  
\- **Chez moi les amis font plutôt ça ! **Emma prit la main de la brune et l'attira vers elle pour étreinte. **Voilà c'est mieux quand meme.**  
\- **En effet !** Regina lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureuse de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.  
**\- Je suis heureuse de la tournure des évènements.** Avoua Emma quand elle relâcha la brune**, ça va faire du bien autant à nous qu'à Henry !  
\- J'en suis sûre ! **S'exclama Regina en attrapant le premier plat qu'elle vit pour se détourner de la blonde, et ne pas montrer son trouble.

**-C'était si facile que ça de parler alors?**

**-Oui, la communication fait des miracles apparemment.**

Emma sourit, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela s'arrange si aisément.

**-Vous…Tu restes pour le repas ? **Reprit la brune.**  
\- Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer…  
\- Tu ne t'impose pas si c'est moi qui invite !  
\- Dans ce cas… Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
\- Peut-être que tu peux mettre la table avec Henry ?  
\- Ok, je l'appel ! **»

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Finalement, Regina avait eu une bonne idée. Commencer par devenir amie avec le shérif, puis petit à petit elle lui ferait comprendre… ça prendrait peut-être du temps, et il y aurait sûrement des disputes ou en tout cas, quelques accrochages. Mais la machine était lancée, il faudrait simplement être patient maintenant.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se rendit au commissariat, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un détail. Un détail si insignifiant à ses yeux, mais qui prenait quand même beaucoup de place en réalité. Hook. Ce vautour de pirate tournait autour d'Emma comme un chien tourne autour de son maitre. Cet oiseau de malheur allait faire tomber ses plans à l'eau, et elle devait bien avouer que savoir qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre Emma et ce tas de babiole ne lui plaisait guère.

Henry était avec elle, et il vit rapidement que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

**-M'man!**

Emma leva les yeux de son dossier pour accueillir les deux arrivants avec un sourire incroyable. Regina et elle avait parlé énormément la nuit dernière, et pourtant, le Shérif avait le teint aussi frais que si elle avait dormi pendant au moins dix heures.

Regina avait, de plus, mal dormi, alternant entre rêve et réalité, qui ne lui ramenait qu'à une chose, elle était seule dans son lit et l'incroyable chaleur d'Emma lui manquait au plus haut point. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enrouler dans les couettes pour espérer avoir un peu de chaleur qui était tout sauf comparable à celle d'un autre corps. Même avec Daniel, Graham ou Robin elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. c'était comme si ses bras lui faisait mal tellement ils leur manquaient cet être. elle avait fini par s'endormir en prenant son oreiller dans ses bras. Pathétique, pensa t'elle, mais bénéfique puisqu'elle avait fini par s'endormir.

**-Décidément, **s'écria Hook, **il y a tellement de belles femmes dans ce commissariat! Jamais je n'aurais...**

**-Tait toi, tu parles de ma fille là, **intervint David, lassée d'entendre les éternelles répliques du pirate.

**-C'est vrai qu'il y a de jolies femmes ici, **lui concéda Regina, en un compliment caché pour la blonde, **mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Emma, je peux te parler?**

**-Bien sur.**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à David et Hook qui quittèrent immédiatement la pièce suivi d'Henry.

**-Que puis-je faire pour toi?**

**-Je ... Je me disais qu'il était désormais inutile que tu travailles avec Hook alors si tu veux, je peux lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine de...**

**-Tu es venue pour ca?**

**-Oui, parfaitement, **mentit elle.

**-Et bien, vois ca avec lui d'accord?**

**-D'accord.**

Emma n'était pas froide, au contraire, mais elle semblait attendre autre chose, quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir de la bouche de Regina. Qu'avait-elle à lui offrir? Pas grand chose.

**-Ce sera tout Regina? **L'interrogea t'elle comme pour l'encourager implicitement.

**-Et bien... Oui je crois.**

Regina se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi faible. Elle avait envie de se mettre une bonne baffe pour se réveiller.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte à regret.

**-Bonne journée à toi Emma.**

**-Merci, toi aussi Regina.**

La brune cru déceler une pointe de déception dans sa voix, mais elle attribua cela à son imagination. Regina se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas su faire. Elle en avait marre d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi niaise. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle demande des conseils à Snow pour rajouter un peu plus de débilité sur son comportement. Manquerait plus que ça!

Elle ne faisait qu'acte de présence à la mairie, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Un sms de l'objet de ses tourments. Elle hésita puis l'ouvrit, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui pouvait l'amener.

_-Ton fils m'empêche de travailler._

Rien de plus. Elle sourit plus qu'il ne l'était nécessaire pour un message de la sorte.

_-Mon fils? Je croyais que c'était ton fils!_

_-Aujourd'hui c'est ton fils. Vient le chercher s'il te plait._

_-Oui, je vais aussi envoyer la garde impériale, il aura le châtiment qu'il mérite._

_-Oh votre altesse se moquerait-elle? J'ai du travail madame._

_-Je vois ça puisque tu met à peu prêt deux secondes à me répondre._

_-J'en ai autant que ma patronne il faut croire._

_-Super! Tu manges avec moi ce midi?_

Regina relut plusieurs fois le message. Son cœur s'affolait inutilement. Pourrait-elle y arriver? Etre à la maison avec Henry et elle était quelque chose, mais toutes les deux, en tête à tête? Elles savaient toutes les deux comment ça avait tourné la dernière fois. Le téléphone signala à nouveau sa présence.

_-Tu dois être occupée, c'est forcé, peut-être une prochaine fois alors?_

**-Non! **Hurla Regina pour son téléphone, **non!**

Elle grommela quelque chose pour elle-même et entreprit de lui répondre.

_-Emma, ce serait avec plaisir mais... je suis très occupée aujourd'hui en effet._

_-C'est vrai, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Un autre jour?_

_-Oui, promis._

_-Génial, merci Regina._

Elle posa le téléphone contre son cœur en soupirant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme entra en trombe dans le manoir.

**-Maman, tu es là? **héla t'il.

**-Oui, dans le salon.**

**-Met ton manteau!**

**-Il fait nuit, je ne vais pas sortir.**

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Depuis quand cela la dérangeait? Elle était assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main.

**-Lâche ton bouquin. Tu as dit à Emma que tu étais occupée aujourd'hui, non?**

**-Oui, et?**

**-Et si tu veux la séduire, tu commences très mal. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui?**

**-Samedi?**

**-Le 14 février Maman!**

**-Et?**

**-Oh... **Devant l'incompréhension de sa mère, Henry comprit. **Tu veux dire qu'il ne se passe rien le 14 février dans la forêt enchanté.**

**-Non, pourquoi?**

Henry esquissa un sourire des plus machiavélique. C'était parfait.

**-Dans le monde normal, **expliqua t'il, **le 14 février est une fête importante pour les gens et je pense que m'man s'attendait à ce que tu l'invites à diner.**

Serait ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait invité à midi? Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle était occupée! Grave erreur. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se rattrape. Henry n'eut qu'à lui tendre son manteau qu'elle avait déjà disparut...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui,**

**on attend avec impatiences de vous lire à notre tour.**

**Bonne vacance à ceux qui en ont!**

**Next: Saint valentin et autres plaisirs ? ;)**

**Atta2 et S-bmabelle.**


	9. Amour?

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Et oui vous nous croyiez parti à tout jamais non?**

**Nous sommes désolées pour l'attente mais s-bmabelle c'est faites dévorée par un grizzli au canada et j'ai dû prendre l'avion pour recoller les morceaux, ça a prit plus de temps que prévu... Ahem...**

**En attendant je n'ai pas prit le temps de répondre aux reviews et nouveauw followers mais bienvenue et merci à vous! Et merci à S-bmabelle d'être en un seul morceau ;)**

**bonne lecture à vous!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma trouva Regina devant chez elle, essoufflée à nouveau.

**-Tu as couru? **S'étonna la blonde.

**-Presque pas. **Elle prit une grande inspiration et c'est lorsqu'elle remarqua que celle-ci était en robe, maquillée, et d'une prestance incroyable qu'elle perdit sa contenance. **Je tombe mal peut-être?**

**-Non j'ai... rien.**

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle pour se retrouver dehors avec Regina.

**-Alors? Pourquoi as tu couru? C'est ton nouveau sport national décidément, non?**

**-Pas vraiment je ... Je parlais avec Henry et il me disait qu'aujourd'hui était une fête populaire dans le monde alors je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être la fêter.**

**-Tu parles de la saint-Valentin? **S'amusa Emma.

**-Je ne sais pas, oui, c'est peut-être ça. Il n'a pas été très précis.**

**-Tu sais à quoi cela correspond?**

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

**-Aurais-je fais une erreur? **Hésita-t-elle.

**-Non, c'est parfait, tout est parfait. Je... **Emma ne put cacher son trouble, mais Regina ne le nota pas, trop occupée à réfléchir sur le nom de cette fête.

**-Alors c'est quoi la saint Valentin, Henry n'a rien dit de plus, mais il m'a dit que c'était une fête parfaite pour nous.**

**-Vraiment? Je... Regina, tu ... Je ...**

**-Pardon, en plus je te dérange, tu n'as peut-être pas la tête à sortir...**

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais Emma la retint immédiatement.

**-Attend, j'en ai pour une seconde, d'accord?**

Elle retourna chez elle, et en ressortit presqu'instantanément, manteau en main.

**-Et si on allait se promener?** lui proposa la blonde.

**-Oui.**

Emma lui sourit et elles commencèrent à marcher silencieusement. Un de ces silences confortables, un de ces silences qui peut dire bien plus que des mots. Emma se sentait légère, son cœur se gonflant sous les paroles de Regina qu'elle se repassait intérieurement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui avait quelque part avoué ses sentiments bien qu'Emma se disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le prenne en compte.

**\- Alors, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi la saint valentin serait notre fête?**

Emma ricana.

**-Je peux t'assurer que je n'en sais pas plus que toi, il faudrait demander à Henry.**

**-Et à quoi cela correspond? C'est la fête de l'amitié dans ton monde?**

**-Non, c'est... la fête des amoureux, **articula la blonde en faisant quelques pas en avant, le regard perdu dans l'étendue devant elle.

Regina s'arrêta un instant, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Elle ne se rendit compte de son arrêt que lorsqu'Emma se tourna à nouveau vers elle, interrogative. La brune se mit à sa hauteur. Elle se racla la gorge.

**-Je ne savais pas, **souffla la brune, **je me sens un peu...**

**-Perdue?**

**-J'allais dire décalée, mais perdue me semble bien. Tu avais peut-être quelque chose de prévue, vu ta tenue, tu n'avais pas prévu de rester tranquillement chez toi.**

**-A vrai dire j'avais prévu de venir te voir.**

Regina sourit mais ne répondit pas. Pour dire quoi? Elle était tétanisée à l'intérieur. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la main d'Emma se glisser discrètement dans la sienne pour venir entrelacer ses doigts aux siens qu'elle se détendit.

**-Tu ne devrais pas faire cette fête avec Hook? **dit Regina, un tremblement dans la voix qui ne pouvait assurément pas passé inaperçu.

**-Ce n'était pas avec Hook que je voulais passer la soirée.**

-**Il commence à faire froid, non? **murmura doucement la brune.

Parler d'un sujet banal pour prendre du recul par rapport à la situation, parler pour ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à cette main qui tient fermement la sienne, ne pas penser à cette femme qui se dévoile à soi. Regina plongea enfin son regard dans celui du shérif, elle pensa directement à ce qu'elle avait partagé avec la blonde dans son rêve, si cela en était un. L'autre Emma n'aurait pas hésité à prendre la perche tendue par celle-ci, à lui dire qu'elle avait un moyen de la réchauffer. Certes cela était l'autre Emma mais si ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche... Sa bouche justement, les yeux de Regina allaient de celle-ci aux yeux d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, à faire un pas, un seul petit pas.

Emma semblait mal à l'aise elle aussi, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de la gêne ou autre chose.

**-Regina, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important.**

**-Oui?**Elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

**-Quand je suis avec toi j'ai l'impression de ... Regina je ne sais plus où j'en suis, il y a Hook, il y a Henry, il y a mes parents, et à chaque fois que je te vois toi j'ai... J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.**

Elle l'avait dit doucement, soufflant chaque mot à la brune, si bas, comme si elle ne voulait qu'il y ait qu'elle qui l'entende.

Emma sourit, soulagée.

**-Je sais, c'est stupide n'est ce pas? **Continua Emma en reportant son regard sur le paysage, **mais il fallait vraiment que je te le dise. Ca explique pourquoi tout est bizarre entre nous...**

Regina ne répondit pas, incapable de le faire. Elle ne pensait pas que l'aveu d'Emma remuerait autant de choses en elle.

**-Je sais que c'est entièrement ma faute, mais je voulais que tu saches que je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens tout ça et je t'avoue que le fait que tu n'aies pas lâché ma main m'encourage beaucoup alors si tu pouvais juste dire quelque chose, ça m'aiderait!**

Emma fixa le sol, silencieuse, cette fois. Regina lâcha la main de la blonde qui sentit déjà les larmes commencer à gonfler ses yeux, et une seconde après, qui lui parut être une éternité, Regina se glissa dans son dos et se colla contre elle, les bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser dans le cou de la blonde.

**-Moi aussi, **murmura Regina, incapable de dire autre chose.

Elle sentit Emma se contracter, prendre à son tour conscience des paroles de la reine. Sa reine?

Le shérif se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle remit fébrilement une mèche imaginaire derrière l'oreille de la brune. S'il ne faisait pas nuit, Emma aurait juré voir couler une larme sur les joues de la brune.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, **avoua la blonde à demi-mot.

**-Tu t'en sors très bien, **rit Regina en esquissant un sourire en coin.

**-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.**

Ces mots firent frissonner la brune. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, cela faisait trop longtemps, c'était trop douloureux.

Alors elle pencha légèrement son visage, comme pour encourager Emma. La blonde comprit le message, elle s'approcha alors lentement de la brune. Elles avaient l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti et lorsque que leur souffle furent mêlés, un bruit de pas lointain les firent sursauter, se reculant l'une de l'autre.

**-Emma tu es là? **Héla une voix que Regina n'aimait guère entendre.

**-Hook? **S'étonna Emma, **mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

Le pirate se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un fougueux baiser sur ses lèvres, non sans remarquer qu'Emma ne réagit pas.

**-Tu es partie rapidement, J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une urgence, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! **Continua-t-il.

Regina ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, c'était trop soudain.

**-Hook, je... J'ai... je voulais...**

Emma bégaya sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, s'il se passe quelque chose, je serais à tes cotés. On rentre maintenant?**

**-Tu étais chez Emma... **Réfléchit Regina à voix haute.

**-Evidemment. Tu as encore besoin d'Emma?**

**-Non, je ... suis désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger, je pensais qu'Emma était seule. Je... **Elle fit un mouvement de main en arrière, perdue, **je vais rentrer chez moi, cela vaut mieux.**

Et sans un mot de plus elle s'en alla. L'excitation du moment fit place à de la rancœur. Emma faisait la saint-Valentin avec Hook, il n'avait jamais été question qu'elle la fasse ensemble. La rancœur passa à l'amertume, c'est comme si elle avait failli embrasser le pirate par personne interposé. Cette simple pensée lui glaça le sang. Et enfin l'amertume fit place à la détermination. Elle ne serait pas la cinquième roue du carrosse, elle ne serait pas un mouchoir qu'on prend et qu'on jette. Si elle devait avoir une place dans son cœur, ce serait le rôle principal, pas question de partager. Elle ne rentra pas immédiatement chez elle, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle fit un tour en forêt et ce n'est que quelques heures après qu'elle fit demi-tour.

Lorsqu'elle prit son téléphone, elle put voir qu'elle avait un message, un seul.

_-Je suis désolée._

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder l'expéditeur. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_-Vraiment._

Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête.

_-C'est pardonné._

Elle hésita avant de l'envoyer, mais son corps le fit pour elle. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter le téléphone sur le canapé lorsqu'elle vit qu'Henry s'était endormi sur celui ci. Elle le téléporta dans son lit d'un signe de main. Il était tard, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à dormir. Elle abandonna le téléphone pour aller se faire couler un bain.

Elle grogna en sentant l'eau chaude sur son corps mais s'y plongea en un instant. Elle se détendit instantanément, peut-être trop, car la tension accumulée quitta son estomac pour s'appesantir sur ses pensées. Des souvenirs de son ''rêve'' se succédaient dans une vitesse folle, puis se mélangèrent les images de cette soirée, de ce baiser avorté avant même d'avoir commencé. Alors qu'elle sentit les larmes arriver, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'immergea totalement dans l'eau. La meilleure solution pour ne pas hurler ou pleurer…

Elle sortit de l'eau seulement quand celle-ci fut froide. Elle enfila son pyjama, mais se sentait toujours incapable de dormir, alors elle descendit pour se choisir un bouquin, espérant que Morphée serait miséricordieux d'ici quelques heures.  
En arrivant dans son bureau cependant, elle ne se dirigea pas vers sa bibliothèque, mais vers le meuble où elle avait laissé le livre ainsi que l'encre. Elle n'avait pas encore prit la peine de relire et analyser ce qu'elle avait écrit. Peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider à faire avancer les choses, espérait-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit le livre à la première, elle fut surprise de ne pas y voir son écriture, mais celle d'un autre.

« Regina,

Comme tu as pu le constater, la vie réelle n'est pas un simple conte de fée. Mon livre et cette encre son magique, en effet, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entendais.  
C'est à toi seule de construire ta vie. Pas à moi, ni un autre.  
Lorsque tu es devenue la Méchante Reine, c'était à cause de tes actes, et non de mes écrits.  
Je t'ai vu sombrer dans ce côté obscure sans pouvoir y changer quoique soit.  
Il en sera de même avec ta rédemption et ta quête de l'amour.  
L'encre te permet juste d'imaginer ce que pourrait être ta vie, si tu agis d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu n'as pas rêvé, tu n'as pas changé de monde, c'est simplement le monde qui t'entoure qui s'est transformé pour se conformer à tes lignes. Lorsque le livre jugea que tu en avais assez vu, il a simplement redonné à ta vie, son apparence actuelle.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé, mais concède moi le fait que je t'ai accordé un immense privilège en t'offrant cette petite fiole.  
La première fois que tu as écris, tu as fait une faute. En était-ce vraiment une ?  
Pour être sûre de toi, il te reste assez d'encre pour écrire quelques lignes. Cette fois-ci concentre toi, et prends le temps d'écrire ce que tu veux vraiment. Le livre te montrera ce que tu veux vraiment, et à ton retour, ce sera à toi de jouer. Et ton histoire s'écrira d'elle-même.  
Avec toute mon affection.

The Author. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui!**

**Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 10 est écrit donc vendredi prochain vous l'aurez... Sauf si vous trouvez de bons arguments pour avoir la suite ;)**

**MAJ: Merci à Coraxxx d'avoir signalé quelques fautes monumentesque!**


	10. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche!

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Chose promise chose due, voici le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**

**Merci à nouveau pour les reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers. :)**

**Bonne lecture à vous!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait lu ce message une dizaine de fois, elle était toujours stupéfaite. Si elle avait bien comprit, non seulement elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais en plus, l'auteur lui laissait un second essai. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Devait-elle écrire une nouvelle fois ? Que devait-elle écrire dans ce cas ? Et si elle se trompait ? Si Emma n'était pas celle qui lui était destinée ? Serait-elle prête à accepter ça ? Trop de questions pour une seule personne en une seule nuit, se dit-elle.  
Elle commença par faire les cents pas dans son bureau, puis alla à la cuisine se faire un thé, puis revint au bureau, puis alla prendre l'air dans son jardin… A quatre heures du matin, elle n'avait répondu à aucune question, mais si elle continuait à se triturer les méninges de la sorte, elle serait folle avant de savoir… Elle voulait en parler à Henry avant, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas réveiller son fils en plein milieu de la nuit…quoique…non…peut-être…non évidemment que non !  
Elle prit alors place à son bureau. Devant elle, des feuilles blanches et un stylo. Après tout, si elle prenait la décision d'écrire dans ce maudit livre à nouveau, elle ne devait, elle ne pouvait plus se tromper. Alors elle commença à écrire quelque essai, des brouillons.

A sept heures, elle alla réveiller Henry, qui n'était pas vraiment ravi.

« **\- Encore cinq minutes maman !** Gémît-il alors que sa mère le secouait doucement.

\- **Henry ! Réveille-toi s'il te plaît ! C'est important !**

**\- Maman, on est dimanche ! Pourquoi tant de cruauté envers ton fils unique ? **

Cette remarque fit sourire Regina. Dans ces moments, son fils ressemblait vraiment à sa mère biologique.

\- **Henry, j'ai besoin de toi ! Il y a du nouveau !**

**\- Du nouveau quoi ? **

**\- Du nouveau qui ne peut pas attendre ! **

**\- C'est en rapport avec hier ? Du changement entre toi et M'man ? Tu m'en veux pour la St Valentin ?**

**\- Non et oui, un peu ! Il s'agit du livre, et de l'opération mangouste !**

**\- Quoi **? Henry bondit de son lit**. Mais fallait le dire de suite ! Raconte !** »

Regina avait préparé un copieux petit déjeuner pour Henry. Pendant que celui-ci dévorait ses pancakes, sa mère lui mit le livre sous les yeux. Il lisait vite, et plus il lisait, plus sa mâchoire s'ouvrait, jusqu'à ce que sa pleine bouchée de crêpes à moitié mâchouillées chute dans son assiette.

« - **Absolument charmant ! Digne d'un prince !**

Henry sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la remarque de sa mère.

\- **Oh… Désolé… **

**\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?**

**\- C'est énorme ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

**\- Justement, c'est bien là mon problème ! Je ne sais pas…**

**\- Ecris !** Regina arqua un sourcil au ton employé par le jeune homme. **Pardon maman, mais tu dois écrire, pour être sûre !**

**\- Je…je ne sais pas…c'est…et si…**

**\- Et si quoi ? **

**\- Si ce n'est pas Emma ? Si je me suis trompée…J'ai peur Henry…**

**\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas à avoir peur maman… je sais que c'est elle ! **

Regina ne put que sourire à son petit prince… le vrai croyant, dans chaque situation !

**\- Très bien, tu as gagné… Je vais écrire dans ce fichu bouquin !**

**\- Cool ! Tu sais ce que tu vas écrire ?**

**\- Et bien, j'ai écrit quelques brouillons cette nuit… »**

Henry prit tout le temps nécessaire pour lire chaque ligne que sa mère avait écrit. Regina scrutait la moindre de ses réaction, elle s'impatientait, mais ne voulait pas brusquer son fils dans son choix. Après une vingtaine de minute, qui parue des heures pour la brune, Henry lui tendit une feuille.

« **\- C'est celle-ci que tu dois écrire !**

**\- Tu es sûr ?**

**\- Certain ! Ne change aucun mot !**

**\- Bon et bien…**

**\- Allez Maman ! Tu seras fixée au moins…**

**\- Tu as raison…encore… **»

Regina leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea à son bureau. Elle s'installa devant le livre et prit le temps de se calmer. Après quelques minutes, elle prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa son stylo. Aussitôt que la plume fut trempée dans l'encre enchantée, le message de l'auteur disparut. La brune su alors qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle copia scrupuleusement son brouillon, comme le lui avait conseillé son fils. Elle faisait attention à chaque lettre, chaque mot, chaque ponctuation, pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur.

« Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Regina ne faisait plus le mal. Elle était du côté des héros, ce qui font le bien. Son fils Henry était de nouveau à ses côtés, les habitants de Storybrook ne la fuyaient plus. Elle se sentait bien en pratiquant la magie blanche. Sa rédemption lui avait était accordée, grâce à l'aide de son fils, et de ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait gagné le droit d'espérer une fin heureuse, aux côtés de son véritable amour. Et elle trouva ce bonheur avec… »

**SQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQ**

« **\- Regina ? Hey Regina tu m'écoute ?** »

La brune sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Elle était assise à son bureau à la mairie. Emma la fixait étrangement, comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Mais la seule chose que put faire Regina, c'est offrir un sourire radieux au sheriff, heureuse de la voir. Emma arqua un sourcil, puis reprit la parole.

« - **Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? T'as l'air vraiment ailleurs aujourd'hui…**

**\- Oui, désolée Emma, je vais bien, j'ai juste…tu disais ?**

**\- Putain Regina tu me facilite pas la tâche là !**

**\- Langage Emma !**

**\- Ouais ben là tu m'excuse mais je suis en train d'essayer de te dire un truc super important, et très dur à dire, et toi…tu m'écoute pas !**

En effet, le maire pouvait constater qu'Emma était très nerveuse. Elle faisait les cents pas, se massait l'arrière du crâne, et dès qu'elle prenait la parole, elle criait presque des propos incohérent, tout en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

**\- Emma calme toi je t'en prie. Je suis désolée, j'étais préoccupée par un dossier, mais maintenant je suis toute à toi, vas-y dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire ! **

**\- Ouais ben là c'est moins facile du coup…**

La blonde ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer, peu sûre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

-** Enfin Emma, parle-moi. Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Je…j'ai peur de…ta réaction…**

**\- Je te fais peur ?** Regina souriait de toutes ses dents. **Mais je ne vais pas te manger enfin ! Aller parle, je te promets que ça ira !**

**\- Ok… Bon… Comme je te le disais…je suis désolée mais…je peux pas continuer de t'aider pour l'opération Mangouste… **

**\- Et pourquoi ça ? **La brune était intriguée pour le coup

**\- Parce que… ça devient trop dur pour moi…de faire semblant**

**\- Tu fais semblant de m'aider ? **

**\- Non !**

**\- Je ne comprends pas Emma…**

**\- Je fais semblant avec toi… si j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, c'était juste une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi, mais j'ai pas du tout envie que tu trouves quelqu'un parce que ça me rendrait verte…euh je veux dire ça me rendrait folle de jalousie de voir un homme poser ses mains sur toi, ça me foutrait en l'air de pas être celle qui a le droit de t'embrasser et je suis désolée de te dire tout ça mais fallait que ça sorte parce que j'en pouvait plus de garder ça en moi depuis si longtemps…**

**\- Emma…**

**\- Je sais que tu ressens pas la même chose pour moi et c'est ok mais c'est trop dur pour moi donc si tu trouves un homme qui te rends heureuse c'est génial et je ferais rien pour interférer dans ta vie encore…**

**\- Emma…**

**\- Une fois mais moi je peux pas être celle qui va t'aider à trouver ce bouffon… tu vois je le connais même pas et je le déteste déjà alors**

**\- Emma !** Regina se leva et commença à avancer vers Emma qui entamait son sixième kilomètre de course à pied dans la pièce toujours autant agitée

\- **T'imagine te le présenter non ce serait impossible mais je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas trop je tiens à toi et à notre amitié et…**

Emma percuta Regina qui venait à sa rencontre. Elle se protégea le visage par instinct

\- **Emma je…**

**\- Tu vas me tuer c'est ça hein ? Non mais je le savais que c'était pas une b…** »

Mais la blonde fût coupée par des lèvres rouge carmin sur les siennes, les capturant dans un baiser renversant. Une fois la surprise passée, Emma profita de ce baiser comme si ce jour était son dernier. Regina, qui subissait le manque d'Emma depuis trop longtemps maintenant se laissa emporter et parsema le visage de tendre baisers tandis que la blonde s'affairait à défaire les boutons de la chemise de la brune.

Regina sentit sa tête tourner, puis un voile de fumée blanche l'entoura

**SQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsq**

Elle sursauta encore une fois, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« **\- Tu es prête ?** »

Prête pourquoi ? Se demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était la main de Snow sur son épaule.

« - **Regina, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui bien sûr Snow…**

**\- Alors prête ?**

Sans trop savoir, Regina répondit prudente

**\- Oui…je crois…**

**\- Mais oui elle est prête, tu es magnifique ma belle ! **

Intervint granny en entrant dans la pièce. Intriguée, la brune se regarda puis, incertaine de ce qu'elle voyait, elle chercha un miroir. Lorsqu'elle se vit, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se tourna de nouveau vers Snow et Granny qui avaient les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Je…Je vais me marier ? Vraiment ?**

Les deux femmes rirent, puis Snow prit la parole. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Oui vraiment ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux ! Emma m'a posé la même question tout à l'heure… faites l'une pour l'autre… **

Snow avait beau dégouliner de bons sentiments comme à son habitude, rien n'aurait pu entamer le moral de Regina. Elle se sentait comblée ! Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, voir Emma en mariée. Elle allait se précipiter dehors mais un nouveau vertige l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, puis encore une fois, cette fumée blanche.

**SQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQsqSQ**

Regina savait qu'elle allait de nouveau se trouver ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui lui arriva.

Une atroce douleur la ceinturait, elle voulait bouger, savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle sentit une main dans la sienne, et une autre posée sur son front en sueur. Puis des cris, des bruits, et cette douleur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

**« - Elle revient à elle ! **

**\- Oui très bien Regina, restez avec nous hein ! **

**\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur mon amour ! **

Cette voix, elle pourrait la reconnaitre entre mille. Emma venait de l'appeler ''mon amour''. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux, et fut aveuglée quelques secondes par des lumières blanches, et cette douleur encore et toujours…

**-Regina, j'ai besoin d'un dernier effort… à la prochaine contraction, il faudra pousser de toutes vos forces ! C'est compris ?**

Quoi ? Contraction ? Pousser ? Mais… Elle regarda aux alentours. Elle était allongée, les jambes écartées face à…Wales ? Emma, où est Emma ? Elle tourne la tête, la blonde est là. Elle pose sur elle un regard que Regina ne lui connait pas. Tendre, amoureux, heureux, inquiet, impatient…comment fait-elle pour passer autant d'émotion dans un seul regard ? Puis elle baisse les yeux et… son ventre ! Il est énorme ! Contraction ? Pousser ? Mais…

« - **Oh mon dieu ! **

**\- Quoi ? Mon amour, ça va pas ?**

**\- Je…Je…**

**\- Regina, il faut vous préparer, la prochaine contraction sera la bonne, et elle arrive… aller, prenait un maximum d'air dans vos poumons…**

**\- Mais je…**

**\- Gina, fais ce qu'il te dit… aller, prends de l'air et bloque le !**

Regina était terrifiée ? Heureuse ? Angoissée ? Terrorisée ? Euphorique ? Même elle ne savait pas. Mais atterrir au milieu de son propre accouchement, c'est assez perturbant !

\- **Aller Regina, la contraction est là, je la vois au monitoring ! Quand vous êtes prête, vous pousser…**

Et Wales n'eût pas le temps de finir qu'une douleur abominable lui arracha les entrailles. Alors avec tout l'instinct maternel qu'elle possédait, elle prit son courage à deux mains, brisant celle d'Emma au passage, et poussa, ignorant la douleur, annihilant les cris du médecin **« poussez, poussez… il est marrant lui, comme si j'avais le choix d'une autre option ! **» Dans la pire souffrance qu'elle n'ait jamais connue, et un ultime effort surhumain, Regina se sentit libérée d'un seul coup. Emma l'assaillit immédiatement de baiser. La belle blonde pleurait de joie, le docteur félicitait la jeune maman et soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Le plus beau son que la brune n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie.

« **\- Bravo Madame Swan-Mills, c'est un magnifique bébé qui a l'air en pleine forme !**

**\- Bravo mon amour ! Tu l'as fait ! **Emma s'éloigna de sa femme pour aller voir le nouveau-né.** Oh mon dieu, tu as fait le plus beau bébé du monde ma Gina !**

**\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? **Demanda la brune, impatiente qu'on lui donne son bébé**.**

**\- Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même.** »

Mais lorsque la blonde lui tendit le petit être, une fumée blanche l'entoura. Elle lutta, ne voulant pas partir sans avoir vu son enfant, mais elle se réveilla dans son lit, il était huit heure du matin.

Ce fut un dur retour à la réalité. Elle regrettait atrocement de n'avoir pu prendre son ''futur'' enfant dans ses bras. Mais maintenant, elle était plus motivée que jamais. Elle n'abandonnerait pas sa fin heureuse, elle n'abandonnerait pas Emma Swan. Cette femme allait lui amener tout le bonheur qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années, et elle lui en donnerait autant en retour !

C'est donc avec une motivation sans faille et une bonne humeur imprenable que Regina allait entamer cette nouvelle journée dans le monde réel. Mais alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour elle et Henry, sa dernière soirée avec Emma lui revint en mémoire. Et un doute l'assaillit.  
Devait-elle faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Non, Emma trouverait ça suspect, et ça ne ressemble pas à Regina. Devait-elle attendre de simples excuses, et pardonner facilement à la blonde ? Emma pourrait alors se baser sur des idées faussées, comme l'idée que Regina amoureuse pourrait pardonner tout et n'importe quoi. Devait-elle faire languir la blonde ? Mais là, elle prenait le risque qu'Emma perde patience, ou qu'elle ne comprenne pas les sentiments de la brune à égard.  
Finalement, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile de construire leur fin heureuse, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Du suspens, de l'action, de l'humour (ou avec un a peut-être), tout ça dans le prochain épisode!**

**Atta2 et s-bmabelle**


	11. Plan d'action

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, on sait qu'on est en retard, mais la vie à des raisons que la raison ignore (dixit s-bmabelle, comprenne qui pourra)**

**Bref on est désolé mais joie, bonheur, voici le prochain chapitre et (joie/bonheur) on est en vacance révisions donc on a bon espoir d'avancer la fanfic et donc de poster prochainement.**

**Bonne lecture à vous et merci de votre fidélité!**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Une bonne aspirine plus tard, Regina était de nouveau disposée à entamer cette journée. Un plan d'action: faire que la blonde se confesse, un baiser, un mariage et un bébé. Quoi de plus simple? Il faudra certes qu'elle fasse du sport pour éliminer les kilos accumulés pendant les 9 mois de grossesse, mais ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques heures de sport.

Regina se dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce n'est plus elle qui irait vers Emma. Si celle-ci n'était pas capable de rompre avec le pirate, elle ne la forcerait pas, mais elle s'en mordrait les doigts. Elle décida donc de sortir son plus beau tailleur. Aujourd'hui, elle allait aller à la mairie, aujourd'hui, elle allait travailler, mais aujourd'hui, elle allait surtout montrer à la blonde à quel point il était difficile de lui résister. Elle eut un instant de doute sur le bien-fondé de son action, mais elle balaya ses doutes d'un revers de la main. Elle était habituée à contrôler son monde, elle savait comment séduire, comment attirer. Maintenant il fallait que cela fonctionne sur Emma.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la mairie, elle fut surprise de voir la blonde au pied de l'escalier, un sac à la main. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

Phase 1, initier le contact.

**-Je t'ai amené un croissant**, s'exclama Emma, **je me suis dit qu'on pourrait... parler.**

-**Mais bien sur Emma,** murmura la brune tout en lui ouvrant la porte, **je t'en prie, entre**.

La conversation débuta normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Emma lui parla surtout de leur fils, mais Regina savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Cependant, elle fut patiente.

Lorsqu'elle retira son manteau, elle sentit le regard d'Emma sur elle, et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle savait que sa robe était un peu trop courte, un peu trop décolletée, un peu trop provocante, mais elle savait aussi que cela faisait toujours son effet. A la fois elle était à l'aise et à la fois elle sentait que ce n'était plus elle. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix?

**-Regina tu m'écoutes? **S'enquit la blonde.

Regina sortit de ses pensées.

**-Oui, tu disais?**

**-Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour hier.**

**-Non, c'est normal, tu es avec Hook, c'est ton petit ami, **elle s'efforça d'insister sur chacun de ses mots, **j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais avec lui pour ce jour-là. Il n'y a pas de problème.**

**-Vraiment? **Emma arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

**-Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit par message, il n'y a pas de soucis.**

Regina se rapprocha d'Emma et lui fit son plus beau sourire. La blonde baissa les yeux, elle n'arrivait ni à la regarder dans les yeux, ni à la regarder autre part.

**-Regina si tu m'en voulais je comprendrais.**

La brune se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sous le menton du shérif pour lui faire redresser la tête.

**-Emma l'important c'est que tu sois heureuse, d'accord? **Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait.

Avant qu'Emma ne réponde, elle fit demi-tour pour s'installer derrière son bureau. ce contact, aussi infime fut-il, lui manquait déjà, et elle savait que cela devait aussi être le cas pour sa partenaire.

Son regard fut attiré par la main d'Emma.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la main? **S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**-Oh ça? **Elle se la passa dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise, **Rien d'important.**

La brune se mordit la lèvre, mais ne répliqua pas, cela ne la regardait pas.

_Cela ne t'intéresse pas_, se répéta t'elle mentalement.

\- **Tu voulais autre chose d'autre peut-être ?** Demanda le maire, en attrapant un dossier pour avoir l'air occupé.

**\- Non…Enfin… sinon, ça va ? Je veux dire… tu es sûre de vouloir laisser tomber l'opération Mangouste ? **Emma se triturait les doigts, ce qui fit sourire la brune

**\- Oui Emma, je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit, ça viendra…** en voyant qu'Emma allait répondre, elle reprit, **ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai fait une croix sur ma fin heureuse !**

**\- J'espère bien, ce serait dommage… Après tout, tout le monde y a droit non ?**

**\- Exacte, même toi tu sais… **Répondit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres

**-Moi?**

**-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce?**

Emma happa enfin le regard de Regina, avec la même lueur que la nuit d'avant, cette lueur qui faisait fondre le cœur de Regina et qui lui faisait penser qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des pensées insensées l'une envers l'autre.

**-Tu ne penses pas que je l'ai peut-être déjà cette fin heureuse? **murmura Emma.

**-Non. **Elle brisa le lien pour s'affairer autour d'elle.

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en donne assez, mais pas trop. Le tout était de créer l'envie et le mystère.

**-Hook me rend très heureuse.**

**-C'est certain! **Ironisa la brune tout en se replongeantdans le dossier.

**-Regina, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, soit directe au lieu de tourner autour du pot.**

**\- Tu n'as pas du travail qui t'attends ? Les rapports ne vont pas se remplir seul ! **Souffla la brune, la tête penchée sur des papiers

La blonde marqua un instant de pause. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien au comportement de Regina, cela l'intriguait, la désespérait et l'attirait.

**-D'accord... Je vais aller travailler alors, sinon je vais finir par me faire virer.**

Regina ricana et lui fit un signe de main en guise d'au revoir.

**\- Très bien, j'attends tes rapports pour cet après-midi !**

La suite n'allait être qu'une histoire de temps.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Phase deux: Susciter l'intérêt, l'attraction, et montrer ses qualités.

Lorsqu'Emma retourna à la mairie comme prévu, elle trouva portes closes. Elle essaya d'appeler son amie, mais elle n'eut pas de réponses. Elle se rendit alors au manoir. C'est Henry qui lui ouvrit.

**-M'man! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu veux entrer?**

**-Je cherchais Regina, tu ne saurais pas où elle est?**

**-Je l'ai vu avec grand-mère à midi.**

**-Snow?**

Henry sourit, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, il avait eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important quelques heures plus tôt et il avait préféré resté au manoir plutôt que de venir troubler cela.

**-De qui veux-tu que je parle d'autre? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir deux mères comme moi!**

**-C'est sûr qu'on est extraordinaire.**

**-Tu veux que je t'envoie des fleurs? **S'amusa le jeune homme.

**-Et pourquoi pas?**

**-Tu n'auras qu'à les offrir à maman.**

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'en sorti.

**-Tu peux lui offrir plus que des fleurs si tu veux, **s'écria t'il sous le coup du stress.

**-D'où...**

**-Je sais ça? C'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre vous. Seul David pourrait passer à côté.**

**-Ne parles pas comme ça de ton grand-père! **Le réprimanda Emma.

**-Je vois que tu ne nie pas, je m'en doutais bien. Maintenant va la retrouver!**

**-Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse!**

**-Elevé par les meilleures, c'est pour ça.**

Emma grommela quelque chose et reparti en quête de la jeune brune.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma entra dans l'appartement de ses parents sans frapper, cette porte était toujours ouverte. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était Regina, Neal dans les bras, en train de le serrer et de le bercer contre elle. Le petit garçon avait l'air paisible, reposé. Le Shérif ne voulait pas stopper ce moment et ne bougea donc pas. Elle prit le temps de l'observer. Regina débordait de tendresse, et Emma avoua qu'elle enviait ces bras protecteurs autour de son petit frère. Et là, c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se projeter. De la voir là, comme si c'était sa femme, son âme sœur, son véritable amour, s'occupant d'un enfant, de leur enfant. Elle avait envie d'arriver discrètement derrière elle, et de l'enlacer, elle pas une autre personne, mais elle seule. Elle repensa à tous ces rêves qu'elle faisait ses derniers temps, si réels, si prégnant. Ses poings se serrèrent, réactivant sa douleur à la main, comme une piqure de rappel de ce rêve où elle assistait à l'accouchement de Regina, lorsqu'elle devait pousser et qu'Emma, celle du rêve, la soutenait quoi qu'il arrive. Regina lui avait broyé la main, et pourtant, c'est un sourire infernal qui se plaquait sur son visage, son cerveau semblant être gonflé par le bonheur et la plénitude.

Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi la brune créait tout ça dans son esprit alors que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, intelligent, attentionné et patient qu'Hook n'arrivait pas à lui procurer le quart de ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle l'observait simplement. Un sentiment plus fort l'envahit, un sentiment de détresse, de perdition, mais de colère aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit autant compliquée!

Elle recula, et tapa contre un des meubles. Regina se retourna et la vit. Mais ce qu'elle vit, ce n'était pas la Emma qu'elle connaissait, mais une Emma apeurée et attirée en même temps. Tout son plan tomba immédiatement à l'eau, elle ne pensa plus aux différentes phases de la séduction ni à aucune autre chose dans le genre.

**-Emma est ce que tout va bien? **S'inquiéta-t-elle automatiquement.

**-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, entre nous, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**-Laisse-moi poser ton frère, tu veux?**

**-Ok.**

Regina s'éclipsa et lorsqu'elle revint, Emma avait pris une bière dans le frigidaire et était maintenant assise sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide.

**-Je sais que tout ça est parfaitement inapproprié, **s'exclama l'ancienne reine, **je préfèrerais que nous allions autre part, mais je dois surveiller ton frère.**

**-On peut rester ici, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.**

**-D'accord. Je veux ma fin heureuse Emma, tout n'est que question de ça.**

**-Ta fin heureuse, ta fin heureuse, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, j'ai l'impression que rien d'autre n'a d'importance.**

**-C'est toi qui voulais m'aider. Serais tu jalouse?**

**-J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'a aucun sens.**

Regina lui tendit alors un livre qu'Emma connaissait très bien.

**-Tu devrais le prendre avec toi et le lire, **lui conseilla-t-elle.

**-Je peux le lire maintenant ?**

**-Si tu veux, page 50. Ne dis rien, juste lit.**

Emma arriva rapidement au passage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un passage inscrit en lettres d'or. Elle passa sa main sur le texte, le lisant avec délectation.

« Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Regina ne faisait plus le mal. Elle était du côté des héros, ceux qui font le bien. Son fils Henry était de nouveau à ses côtés, les habitants de Storybrook ne la fuyaient plus. Elle se sentait bien en pratiquant la magie blanche. Sa rédemption lui avait était accordée, grâce à l'aide de son fils, et de ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait gagné le droit d'espérer une fin heureuse, aux côtés de son véritable amour. Et elle trouva ce bonheur avec… »

**-Qui a écrit cela? **Questionna-t-elle sans attendre de réelles réponses.

**-Moi, Henry m'a dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom et me lier avec une personne. J'aurais... J'aurais eu l'impression de forcer le destin.**

**-Et comment sauras-tu lorsque tu auras trouvé cette personne?**

**-Je le saurais à l'instant, dès que mes yeux se poseront sur elle.**

**-Elle?**

**-Emma tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.**

Le Shérif se triturait les doigts, Regina ne pouvait que le voir.

**-Il y a une chose que j'ai appris en étant méchante, **continua Regina, **c'est que notre force s'arrête là où notre peur commence.**

**-J'ai peur de tant de choses, **la blonde se leva et but une gorgée.

**-Il faut parfois aller au-dessus.**

**\- Ouais…trop facile…et donc maintenant c'est quoi le plan ? Tu vas attendre gentiment ta fin heureuse ? Genre, tu sais que tu rencontreras cette personne et… c'est suffisant ?**

**\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là… Mais disons que c'est une lueur d'espoir supplémentaire…**

**\- Mais tu sais pas qui c'est, ni quand ça viendra… Donc tu vas juste vivre ta vie normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu débarque et…**

**\- Et si je savais déjà de qui il s'agit ?**

Emma écarquilla les yeux comme jamais. Elle sentait Regina impatiente et plus angoissée que jamais, mais elle était brouillée par sa propre anxiété.

**\- Quoi ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Et tu m'as rien dis ? Mais qui alors ? Et quand…**

**\- Oui je sais exactement, je la connais…disons plutôt bien…**

**-Mais t'attends quoi alors ?! Je comprends plus rien, c'est dingue ce truc quand-même... **

**-Je veux que cette personne comprenne d'elle-même et qu'elle vienne à moi. Je veux qu'elle vienne par envie, et non par nécessité…tu comprends ?**

**\- Oui…je crois que oui….**

Emma but à nouveau une gorgée.

**-Je peux t'aider, **reprit elle d'un coup, **à séduire cette personne, je le peux, vraiment.**

**-Emma je ne pense pas que...**

**-Qui c'est?**

**-Emma!**

La blonde ne sut pas si cela était un reproche ou si la réponse était que c'était elle, Regina comprit la confusion à l'instant même où elle crut voir la panique dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Elle allait démentir cette confusion, lui dire que tout irait bien, inventer un mensonge mais à quoi bon? un autre mensonge, une autre invention et au final aucune avancée. Elle avait trop attendu, il était temps maintenant de se libérer de ce poids.

**-Tout n'a toujours été question que de toi Emma, **affirma la reine le plus tranquillement possible.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et se retira dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Les sentiments, les déclarations, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle trouvait plus dur que de tuer quelqu'un c'était cela. Elle avait l'impression de se montrer si faible dans ces moments là que cela lui faisait mal.

Elle fit prit un peu d'eau pour s'humecter le visage. Devait elle retourner dans le salon? Rester ici? Se téléporter dans un monde lointain...ou juste attendre?

C'est Emma qui lui donna la solution lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquée. Elle avait envie de s'enterrer plus bas que terre, jusqu'à ce que la porte claqua de nouveau. Regina se redressa, intriguée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre une rose rouge sur la table. Une seule. Elle la fixa si intensément, comme pour chercher le message profond à ce geste.

**-C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre pour le moment, **murmura Emma qui était entrée discrètement dans la pièce.

La blonde souriait bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait, et se tenait les mains maladroitement, ne sachant qu'en faire.

Regina se sentait au bord de l'implosion, elle avait les nerfs qui étaient sur le point de lâcher, ils avaient trop fait le yo-yo ces derniers temps.

**-Laisse moi juste le temps de régler quelques petites choses, **continua t'elle.

La porte claqua à nouveau. Elles entendirent une personne entrer en chantonnant. Snow. Regina se redressa immédiatement et se fit la plus présentable possible en un rien de temps. Emma, quant à elle, venait simplement de comprendre le fait que la discussion était terminée que sa mère la saluait déjà.

**-Alors comme ça Regina est embauchée pour garder mes deux enfants? **Plaisanta la petite brune.

**-Je suis bien capable de me garder toute seule, **rétorqua la blonde, **mais comme Regina était là, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser mon petit frère avec elle, j'aurais eut trop peur qu'elle le prenne pour toujours, il est tellement mignon!**

**-Ca, très chère, c'est parce qu'il tient de sa mère, comme toi, mais ne le dis pas à ton père.**

Snow lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller voir si son fils dormait bien. La brune avait les yeux happé par ceux de la blonde, aucune ne savait quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Snow revienne.

**-Bon je vais retourner travailler, **s'exclama Emma, **je te dis à plus tard m'man.**

Elle fit une bise sur la joue à sa mère et s'approcha de Regina.

**-Je viens ce soir à ton travail te faire le compte rendu du dossier, **lui dit Emma, **comme prévu. 18h?**

Regina était un peu perdue, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne parlait pas travail, il n'y avait jamais aucun dossier à rendre. Elle balbutia un oui. Emma lui fit une bise rapide, trop rapide avant de se volatiliser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

**bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, on attend vos reviews motivantes! A vous les lecteurs !**


	12. Cours!

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**On est vraiment désolées pour l'attente, mais entre nos études et nos boulots, c'est pas toujours facile.**

**Toujours est il qu'on est toujours là, et vous aussi, ca fait plaisir!**

**Merci pour les reviews et bienvenu aux nouveaux followers! :)**

**On espère que le chapitre vous plaira (mais il devrait ;) )!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina resta prostrée un moment au milieu de la cuisine de Snow, fixant la porte qui s'était refermée quelques minutes plus tôt sur Emma. Snow remarqua le trouble de Regina, elle prit quelques secondes de réflexions, puis se plaça en face de son ex belle-mère dans l'espoir de récupérer son attention. Lorsque ce fût chose faite, les deux femmes se fixèrent, chacune se demandant ce que l'autre avait en tête. C'est Regina qui brisa le silence, se sentant mal à l'aise.

**\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien… Enfin je me demandais…il s'est passé quelque chose avant que je rentre ?  
\- Non, pourquoi cette question ?** Le cœur de la reine s'emballa immédiatement, stressée que Snow puisse se douter de quelque chose.  
-** En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une question… Il s'est passé quelque chose…** Répondit la princesse, son regards se faisant pénétrant  
\- **Pas du tout…je ne  
\- Oh si, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et ma fille…** elle s'avança en pointant Regina du doigt  
**\- Mais…non…ce…** Regina recula, regardant de tous les côtés, cherchant une échappatoire pour fuir cette gênante conversation  
\- **Le tout…**Snow avança d'un pas rapide…**est de savoir quoi !**

Lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, elles étaient presque nez à nez. Regina, acculée contre le frigo des Charming, se sentait prise au piège, telle une souris devant un chat. Elle esquissa alors un pas rapide sur le côté, échappant ainsi à celle qu'elle aurait bien surnommé Maléfique à cet instant. Elle bafouilla un vague « je dois retourner au travail » puis elle fuit le loft aussi vite qu'elle le put. Inutile de dire que son attitude n'avait pas calmé Snow, au contraire même. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira lourdement. Il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, et elle était bien décidée à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

17h59. Regina regardait l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, enfin c'est ce qui lui semblait, mais cette foutue aiguille n'était pas décidée à tourner. Son crayon tapait contre son dossier, elle était nerveuse, c'est le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Et si Emma ne venait pas? Elle aurait bientôt la réponse de toute façon.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas irrégulier, inhabituels pour ce lieu. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant lorsque la jeune blonde toqua à la porte de son bureau. Regina lui sourit plus timidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

**-C'est déjà ouvert, **lui fit elle remarquer.

**-Je sais. Je te vois, mais tu avais l'air tellement concentré que je ne voulais pas déranger.**

Regina put sentir que la Shérif était elle aussi un peu plus sur la réserve, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

**-A vrai dire, je travaillais sur notre affaire, **avoua la brune.

**-Notre affaire?**

**-Oui, tu sais, le dossier.**

**-Oh... **Sa bouche prit une forme délicieusement ovale, pour s'arrêter sur un sourire, **à propos de ça, l'affaire de mon coté est réglée.**

Emma s'avança enfin dans la pièce pour s'asseoir en face de Regina.

**-J'ai parlé à Hook...**

**-Ca été?**

Emma posa sa tête sur ses bras, contre le bureau.

**-Je crois que oui, je lui aie dit que... **Elle prit une grande inspiration, **que cela avait été bien avec lui mais que je m'étais rendue compte qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.**

**-Comment a t'il réagit?**

**-A ton avis?**

Emma avait le regard tendre, paisible mais aussi meurtrie.

**-Comment est-il possible d'avoir une femme telle que toi en face de soi et de ne pas en tomber amoureux? **Souffla Emma comme si les mots lui avaient totalement échappés.

Regina eut un rire nerveux et se leva de son siège pour aller fermer la porte de son bureau.

**-Je suis désolée! **S'écria Emma affolée, **ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire**

**-Ah oui?**

**-Oui! Enfin, non! Je... **Elle soupira.

Regina était ravie de voir la blonde avoir quelques difficultés, c'était peut-être sadique, mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir la blonde lui courir après à son tour. Emma était maintenant rouge, bégayant quelques mots que Regina écoutait à peine. Elle était là, devant elle, avec elle, pour elle.

**-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? **S'enquit la blonde.

**-Et si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêté la dernière fois? **Proposa la brune, un air taquin dans la voix.

**-Quelle fois?**

Regina grogna, elle avait compris qu'Emma était bloquée, qu'elle n'oserait rien faire de spécial, elle l'avait compris avec l'autre Emma, cela lui avait permis d'énormément évoluer. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour se plaquer contre elle.

**-Je crois que c'était le moment où tu me disais que tu avais envie de m'embrasser, **murmura t'elle, déterminée.

**-Ah oui, cette fois-là...**

Emma sentait que son cœur était partie dans les prunelles de la reine, ces prunelles qui lui disaient tant de choses à cet instant, ces prunelles qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Storybrook, ces prunelles qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré avoir sur elle.

**-Je ne te courrais pas après cette fois Emma, **souffla la brune.

Emma esquissa un sourire, elle était ensorcelée par les mots qu'elle prononçait, si elle y réfléchissait bien, elle devait avouer que la brune avait fait pas mal d'effort pour elle. Elle fit donc le dernier mouvement suffisant pour attraper les lèvres de Regina. Doucement. Tendrement. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle savait qu'elle avait le temps, que maintenant c'était son moment. Elle sentit la main de Regina se caller contre ses reins et ce simple contact l'enflamma de l'intérieur. Elle sentit sa magie bouillir, se perdre dans ses sens. Elle se surprit à rapprocher la brune contre elle, à se perdre dans son cou. Elle entendit Regina lâcher un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle fit que ses jambes passent autour de sa taille, elle la porta avec une facilité déconcertante, elle la plaqua contre la porte de son bureau, fougueuse.

**-Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais? **Murmura entre deux souffles Regina.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, à nouveau, possessive mais protectrice. Regina se sentait attirante, puissante, aimée. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était ouvert en elle, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le début de sa vie avait convergé pour en arriver à ce jour, à ce moment.

Elle sentit tout son corps se mettre en éveil, comme s'il avait été plongé en un sommeil éternel, tous ses sens décuplés. Chaque soupir de sa compagne sonnait comme une douce mélodie.

Regina reconnut ce corps qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de toucher, d'envier, d'adorer. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête là maintenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que tout ceci était bien réel. Oui Emma était devant elle, oui elle l'embrassait comme jamais, oui elle aimait ça. Se sentant observée, Emma quitta les lèvres de la brune et ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux.

Leur regard s'accrocha immédiatement. Pouvait-il en être autrement? La brune retoucha terre et remit instinctivement ses vêtements en place.

**-Tu es superbe, **dit Regina.

La blonde eut un petit rire nerveux.

**-C'est une très belle transition. Mais il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ma beauté.**

**-Ah oui?**

**-Oui, le fait que toi et moi on est... ensemble?**

**\- Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations et je suis à toi.**

**-Peut-être que cela t'aidera à faire le tri. **Emma déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner dignement pour s'asseoir sur le siège où elle se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- **Faire le tri…il me semble que c'est le mot juste en effet…** Regina répondit à la question d'Emma avant même qu'elle ne la pose. **Il y a plusieurs points à mettre au clair. Maintenant que nous sommes en couple, devons-nous officialiser notre union aux yeux de tous ?**

**\- Oh oui…euh, et bien je pense que la première personne à qui nous devons en parler c'est Henry, et s'il n'est pas d'accord et bien…**

\- **Il le sera !** Coupa le maire. **Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan, je connais assez notre fils, et toi aussi, pour savoir qu'il sera même heureux de l'apprendre.**

\- **Tu me parais bien sûre de toi !**

\- **Fais-moi confiance, mon instinct me le dit !**

\- **Ok… donc, avant de le dire à qui que ce soit, on devra en parler à Henry et ensuite… on verra…**

\- **On verra quoi Emma ? Tu devras aussi le dire à tes parents !**

**\- Tu veux dire que tu vas me laisser seule pour aller annoncer ça à mes parents ?** Regina eut un regard stupéfait

\- **C'est de cette façon que tu nommes notre couple ? Par « ça » ? C'est très engageant… **

**\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais…**

**\- Très bien, premier point à éclaircir, je suis quoi pour toi exactement ? Je te préviens Swan, je ne suis pas un jouet ou une expérience ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et…**

**\- Désolée, je suis désolée ok ? Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça je… c'est juste que j'appréhende le fait de l'annoncer à mes parents… mais je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance, tu n'es rien de tout ça. Toi, tu es la femme que je veux rendre heureuse et qui va me rendre heureuse, celle avec qui j'ai envie d'être…**

**\- Bien rattrapé… Et nous irons voir tes parents ensemble si tu veux.** Même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas, le sourire que la blonde lui offrit valait toute peines du monde. **Comment réagiras-tu si tes parents sont contre ?**

**\- Je compte leur annoncer qu'on est amoureuse, pas leur autorisation de l'être ! Je sais que ce sera difficile pour eux de comprendre, mais ils devront s'y faire c'est tout !** Regina sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules. **Et ensuite… il faudra aussi le dire aux autres…**

**\- Je me fiche éperdument des autres Emma, ils le comprendront en nous voyant, point !**

**\- Ok, ça me va aussi… mais… **elle se dandinait sur sa chaise… **tu crois qu'on pourrait attendre un peu avant de rendre notre relation publique ?**

**\- Tu as honte de moi ? **

**\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je voudrais qu'on profite, juste Henry, toi et moi… qu'on apprenne à être une vraie famille…**

**\- Bien !** Répondit la reine encore un peu vexée… **Comme tu veux. **

**\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour toute les deux ?**

**\- J'ai du mal à vous suivre Miss Swan parfois… **Répondit Regina en riant. **Il y a moins d'une minute, tu voulais me cacher, et là, tu me propose une ballade **

**\- D'une, je ne veux pas te cacher ! Et de deux, on peut très bien se balader entre amies non ?**

**\- Volontiers…où veux-tu aller ?**

**\- Je sais pas, on pourrait marcher sur la plage, jusqu'aux quais… après on verra !**

La brune se leva pour prendre ses affaires, et avant de quitter le bureau du maire, Emma plaqua Regina contre un mur pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis elles quittèrent la mairie à la hâte, avant de perdre le contrôle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snow vit Henry entrer rapidement chez elle, aller dans la chambre de sa mère, et en ressortir aussi sec.

**-Tu cherches quelque chose Henry? **S'exclama-t-elle, surprise de le voir débouler ainsi.

**-M'man n'est pas là?**

**-Non pourquoi?**

**-Elle devait venir me chercher aujourd'hui, après manger, on devait faire un truc.**

Snow regarda l'heure, il était 22h passé. David était en train de bercer le petit Neal dans leur chambre.

**-Et Regina t'a laissé sortir à cette heure? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, à se demander qui était shérif dans cette ville, quand soudain Snow comprit.

**-Regina n'est pas rentrée? **S'enquit-elle le plus discrètement possible.

**-Non, mais elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle rentrerait tard, elle ... **Il ne finit pas sa phrase, voyant une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard de sa grand-mère. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **Demanda-t-il, **j'ai loupé quelque chose ?**

Snow ne put réfréner un sourire.

**-Je crois qu'on est tous les deux en train de louper quelque chose, **marmonna-t-elle.

**-Tu crois pas que...**

**-Je ne crois rien jeune homme. Et d'ailleurs toi non plus!**

**-Mais tu viens de dire que...**

**-Chut! **Elle fit un mouvement de la main, **je ne veux rien savoir, rien... Imaginer!**

Henry vit sa grand-mère changer de couleur, pour s'arrêter sur le rouge.

**-Il faut qu'on sache! **S'exclama-t-il soudainement. **Il faut qu'on les trouve.**

**-On ne peut pas faire ça! **S'offusqua t'elle, **ce n'est pas correct.**

Henry haussa un sourcil.

**-Quoi?**

**-On ne sait jamais,**feignit-il, **il leur ait peut être arrivé quelque chose.**

**-Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur!**

Et ils sortirent, à la fois en courant, à la fois avec une certaine légèreté dans l'air.

Ils éliminèrent d'office le manoir Mills puisqu'Henry y était avant et le caveau de Regina, trop inadéquat. Ils explorèrent un peu de forêt, mais n'y trouvèrent que la brise légère et le doux bruit des feuilles. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les quais qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

La question de savoir s'ils avaient le droit de les espionner ainsi se dissipa lorsqu'ils les virent, assise contre un des hangars, à se chamailler comme des gamines, à rire comme des adolescentes. Elles étaient assise l'une contre l'autre, assez proche pour qu'Henry et Snow comprennent qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose.

Ils virent Regina taper dans l'épaule d'Emma, comme pour lui faire un semblant de reproche.

Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'elles se disaient de là où ils étaient, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est la convivialité qu'il y avait entre les deux, l'attachement qu'on pouvait voir. C'était presque insensé et pourtant ca semblait si naturel.

C'est comme si tout semblait aller de soi, comme si tout s'expliquait, enfin. Ils virent la brune se lever.

**-Il faut que je rentre maintenant, Emma. **Murmura-t-elle.

**-Déjà?**

**-Il est tard, j'ai peur qu'Henry s'inquiète.**

**-Henry? **Soudain Emma se rappela, **Je devais venir le prendre ce soir! J'ai complètement oublié!**

Elle se leva à son tour et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que je rentrerais tard, ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Oui mais je l'ai oublié.**

**-Il ne s'en souvenait pas de toute évidence, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle passa à son tour la main dans ses cheveux et lui fit un rapide baisé.

**-On se voit demain? **Lui demanda-t-elle.

**-Tu m'abandonnes comme ça?**

**-Sauf si tu arrives à me suivre.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était toi la spécialiste pour courir après les gens.**

**-Je n'ai couru qu'après toi très chère.**

Emma sourit, elle avait raison, elle le savait. Elle prit un air supérieur, un air prétentieux, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit Regina enlever ses chaussures.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit Regina commencer à courir.

Snow posa sa main sur le bras d'Henry, la brune venait droit sur eux. Ils se regardèrent, paniqués à l'idée d'être pris sur le fait, en train de les espionner, elle l'attrapa et se jeta derrière le buisson le plus proche. Henry eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche, persuadée que le moindre petit souffle pourrait les trahir. Regina passa devant eux, talonnée de très près par Emma qui s'évapora en quelques secondes pour se retrouver devant la brune.

Snow ne savait pas par quelle magie ils avaient réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, mais elle ne pouvait que se réjouir. Henry retira la main de sa grand-mère.

**-Je suis censé être au manoir! **S'écria-t-il.

Snow alterna son regard en les filles au loin et Henry. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Cours !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors?**

**On attend vos retours!**

**Prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture.**

**Merci à vous**

**Atta2 et S-bmabelle.**


	13. nous n'en avons pas fini

**bonjour tout le monde!  
je sais que vous ne nous attendiez plus, mais on ne vous oublie pas**.

**Sb-mabelle a tenu à s'excuser dnc voici son petit mot pour vous:**

"Bonjour... *raclement de gorge*  
Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs  
Vous êtes en colère, et je vous comprends, ne pas avoir de suite, être dans l'attente continuellement, espérer chaque jour une notification, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre...et se rendre compte que cet espoir est presque vain, être dans l'angoisse a l'idée qu'il ne viendra jamais...  
Moi S_Bmabelle, co-auteure avec Atta2, Je vous l'avoue, tout est de ma faute! Oui moi et moi seule, est la responsable de ce retard horrible!  
et je vous annonce solennellement, que j'assume pleinement la responsabilité de cet échec et j'en tire les conclusions en me retirant de la vie politique...mais...MAIS QUI EST LE NIGAUD QUI OSE ME REFOURGUER LE DISCOURS DE JOSPIN?! Non mais zut à la fin, c'est du sérieux là, pour qui je vais passer?! *raclement de gorge*  
Je disais donc, j'assume pleinement la responsabilité de votre colère. Tout est de ma faute.  
Atta2 a été très ponctuelle pour ce chapitre qui arrive, c'est moi qui a complètement buggé...  
Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais j'ai eu une vie assez compliquée ces derniers temps.  
En tout cas, assez compliquée pour que je ne trouve pas l'inspiration, pire, j'ai même failli gâcher le travail de ma coupine!  
Pour que vous compreniez comment fonctionne notre travail:  
Pour chaque chapitre, on fait un rapide briefing de ce qu'on prévois, ce qu'on imagine etc...  
Ensuite chacune écrit des parties de son côté  
On s'envoie le tout et effectuons des modifs si nécessaire  
et Atta2 poste le chapitre  
Pour ce chapitre que vous pourrez lire quand j'aurais fini de vous enquiquiner, Atta2 l'a écrit intégralement, car à chaque fois que j'essayais, ben soyons honnête, c'était de la daube... Malheureusement pour vous, Atta2 est une personne extrêmement patiente, et super compréhensive... du coup, j'ai essayé d'insister pour écrire, ensuite, je me suis enfermée dans ma coquille, pire, je me suis fait passer pour morte (nan, là je déconne!) Bref, j'ai compris au bout d'un certain temps (tèèèèèèèèèèès long je vous l'accorde) j'ai demandé à Atta de prendre en charge la totalité du chapitre... ce qu'elle a fait avec brio, et je l'en remercie!  
Je finirai donc en vous demandant de n'en vouloir qu'à moi!  
Mais je vous promet que maintenant, ça va un peu mieux, donc le postage sera plus régulier!  
Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses  
Je vous aime  
Vive vous!"

**Voila, mais lui en veuillez pas, elle est tout de même bien cette petite ;)**

**donc voici le chapitre, bonne lecture a tous!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Henry courut le plus vite qu'il le pu, à en perdre haleine. Il se faufila dans les petites rues, à travers des raccourcit qu'il avait acquis au cours des années. A droite, à gauche, tout était une question de mesure. S'il se dépêchait, il avait toutes les chances. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et il reparti. Avec ce chemin, il était persuadé d'arriver avant ses mères, il en était sur... La maison était maintenant qu'à quelques pas. il lui suffisait de tourner à gauche dans la rue. C'était comme si c'était déjà fait... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne réellement et qu'il heurte quelqu'un. Ils se rattrapèrent l'un l'autre et Henry ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Regina en personne, très vite rejoint par Emma.

**-Henry! Tout va bien? **Lui demanda la blonde, étonnée de le voir dehors.

Il bredouilla, tout allait trop vite. Il avait le regarde ses deux mères sur lui, et là, à cet instant, le mieux à faire était de trouver la meilleure excuse qui soit.

**-C'est... Snow! **Lachat'il, **Elle m'a appelé et... Je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas bien.**

Il hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe? **S'inquiéta Emma.

**-Elle... **Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, tout en cherchant ses mots, **elle s'est senti un peu mal alors je vous cherchais et...**

**-Ou est elle? **Coupa Regina, anxieuse de devoir finir la soirée aux obsèques de la brune (bien que l'idée de ne lui déplaise pas dans certaines conditions, mais pas aujourd'hui).

**-Suivez moi. **Il fit demi-tour, ne sachant pas vers où se diriger. La logique voulait que la brune ait entamée de rentrer chez elle, c'est pourquoi il se pressa de trouver le chemin jusqu'à chez eux.

**-Il fallait nous appeler Henry, **le réprimanda Emma. **Tu aurais pu ne pas nous trouver.**

**-J'ai paniqué, **mentit il tout en guettant attentivement les alentours. Ou était-elle bon sang!

Tout à coup, la brune apparu, rentrant tranquillement chez elle. Il fallait qu'il trouve une feinte, et vite. Mais Emma fut plus rapide.

**-Maman, maman tu vas bien? **Elle lui fit une rapide étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Snow fronça les sourcils.

-**Tu vas mieux? **s'exclama Henry pour essayer de lui faire comprendre, **Quand je t'ai laissé, tu étais évanouie, tu avais vraiment l'air mal...**

**-Oh... Oh! **Snow fit un pas en arrière. **Aaaaah oui! ouhla...**

Elle fit semblant de perdre un peu d'équilibre. Regina se précipita derrière la brune, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle. Les choses avaient pas seulement évoluées avec Emma, elles avaient évolués avec tout le monde, et elle devait bien avouer que cela lui plaisait.

**-Je crois que je suis juste un peu fatiguée, **approuva Snow.

**-Ca va aller? Tu veux que je te raccompagne? **Demanda sa fille, **tu veux qu'on t'amne voir le médecin.**

**-Non c'était juste passager. **elle se redressa. **je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.**

**-Oui, tant mieux. On va rentrer, **ordonna Henry, **maintenant.**

Les trois femmes se retournèrent vers lui, surprise.

** -Enfin ce n'est pas un ordre, **se reprit-il en rougissant, **c'est juste qu'il va pleuvoir et... **Il haussa les épaules, dépité, cette scène était tout sauf naturelle.

Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, David fit son apparition dans la rue.

**-Ah vous étiez là? Mais qu'est ce que...**

** -Oui j'ai eu un soucis chéri, **dit Snow, elle se redresse, **mais je me sens très bien maintenant. Allez, rentrez tous chez vous.**

**-Mais m'man... **fit Emma, indécise.

**-Grand mère a raison, **coupa Henry à son tour, **on rentre?**

Avant que les filles n'aient eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Snow avait disparu, emmenant avec elle David, perdu.

**-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça? **Demanda Regina en accusant Henry du regard.

Henry se frotta les bras.

**-Il fait un peu froid non? **

**-Gamin, tu mijotes quoi avec ma mère? **Le questionna Emma.

Il sourit.

**-J'avais besoin d'elle pour lui demander quelque chose.**

Ses deux mères avaient un sourcil dressé, signe qu'elles attendaient plus que ça comme explication. Regina croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, preuve qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

Il cherchait quelque chose à dire de plus lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur son visage. Puis une deuxième, et une autre.

**-On en reparle après jeune homme, **le prévint Regina alors qu'ils allaient tous se mettre à l'abri dans le manoir Mills.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé? **La questionna Charmant.

**-Ta fille faisait la cours à Regina.**

Elle lâcha cette phrase de but en blanc, elle ne savait pas réellement comment le lui annoncer.

**-Et...? **Continua-t-il sans broncher.

Pas une seule once de surprise ne transpirait sur son visage. Snow était des plus surprise.

**-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle pas, que je n'en pense pas moins.**

**-Mais depuis quand tu savais?**

**-Je m'en doutais, et puis Regina est une très belle femme, je ne peux que la comprendre.**

**-Mais... **Elle était limite choquée, **pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?**

**-Et toi? **Rétorqua-t-il.

**-Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point tu étais beau?**

Il rit aux paroles de sa femme. Quelle manipulatrice!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Henry était allé se coucher rapidement, non sans avoir un sourire en coin. Il en profita pour glisser à Emma qu'elle devrait rester à dormir ici, si elle ne voulait pas attraper une blonde put, en effet, constater que la pluie dehors était battante, et n'était pas prête de se terminer.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle sentit une certaine pression sur ses épaules. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à assumer tout ça, à assumer cet après. Tous ces doutes s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle vit la brune, une couverture et un oreiller à la main.

**-Je prends le canapé, **dit la brune, **je te laisse aller dans me chambre.**

**-Regina, il y a une chambre d'ami...**

**-Plus maintenant, **dit la brune, **j'ai décidé d'en faire tout autre chose, il n'y a plus rien.**

Regina pria intérieurement pour que la blonde ne mette pas les pieds dans cette pièce, elle y avait entreposé toutes les affaires qu'elle avait acheté pour pouvoir séduire et charmer la blonde.

**-Je peux prendre le canapé. **continua Emma, sans chercher à en savoir plus.

**-Non, j'insiste.**

Elle incrusta son regard dans celui du Shérif pour appuyer ses dires.

**-Regina, je...**

**\- Comptes-tu vraiment te défendre alors que tu sais que je ne changerais pas d'avis?**

Emma soupira et Regina sourit. La proposition de venir avec elle brulait les lèvres mais elle ne dit rien. Le silence qui s'en suivit intrigua la reine.

**-Est ce que tout va bien?**

**-Oui, tout ceci semble si... irréel. Qu'est ce que je fais ici déjà?**

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Regina s'assit sur le canapé et lui fit signe de venir à coté d'elle. **-Je peux éventuellement te rappeler ce que tu fais là, **murmura Regina.

**-Ah oui?**

Elle hocha la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres un instant. Elles auraient voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais, mais un craquement de marche les firent sursauter. Lorsqu'Henry eut fini de descendre les escaliers "le plus discrètement possible", il assista seulement au fait que Regina s'allongea dans le canapé en faisant un vague mouvement de la main à Emma. Déçu, il prit tout de même la peine de boire le verre d'eau qui devait lui servir d'alibi et remonta dans sa chambre, talonné par la blonde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma était endormie depuis quelques heures lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle les connaissait.

Regina descendit dans son cou. Elle était assez éveillée pour en profiter, mais pas assez pour se défendre d'une quelconque manière. Elle soupira d'envie, de tout ce que cela réveillait chez elle. La brune s'était glissée sous la couette, et son corps était maintenant si proche d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait que regretter de dormir avec une pantalon et un t-shirt. Elle ne pouvait sentir qu'un ersatz de la chaleur et de la douceur de la brune. La main de Regina se glissa sous son t-shirt, et elle commença à embrasser son ventre.

**-Oh Regina... **Souffla Emma.

La brune s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, la faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Toutes ses pensées s'emmêlaient au fur et à mesure que la brune l'embrassait. Un peu sur la bouche, un peu dans le cou, et un peu plus bas aussi. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque ses seins furent à découvert.

**-Que tu es belle, **grommela étrangement la brune.

Les yeux d'Emma mirent un petit temps pour s'habituer à la pénombre.

**-Ca me donne envie de te manger, **continua t'elle.

**-Quoi? Regina qu'est ce que tu ...**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase quand elle vit le visage de la brune se défigurer pour prendre d'autres traits, ceux de Neal, puis ceux d'Hook et enfin, les traits d'un de ces horribles singes.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi!? **Hurla la bête.

Emma prit une grande bouffée d'air, et se réveilla en plein milieu du lit de Regina, les draps au pied du lit. Elle reprit sa respiration, le cœur battant à toute allure. Personne autour d'elle, ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve, le pire de toute sa vie. Elle se leva, encore bouleversé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir réellement cru et eut envie de ce corps fantasmatique de Regina qui la mettait dans cet état, où la perspective de tomber à nouveau sur un de ces singes. La peur avait prit le dessus sur elle. Oui, elle devait l'admettre, l'idée d'aller plus loin avec Regina la perturbait. Elle se rendormit avec de nombreuses questions en tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emma fut réveillée par un toquement de porte. Regina entrouvrit la porte sans entrer.

**-Emma, tout va bien?**

Elle sourit à l'entente de sa voix.

**-Oui, pourquoi?**

**-Il est neuf heures, je ne vais pas tarder à aller à la mairie.**

**-Quoi?**

Elle sauta du lit, elle avait tout sauf envie d'aller travailler, tout sauf envie de se lever.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entraina la brune malgré elle, alors qu'elle était déjà habillée, maquillée et prête pour partir. Elle la poussa sur le lit et se cala contre elle.

**-Voila, comme ça c'est parfait. **Murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le torse de la brune.

Elle l'emprisonna de ses bras et de ses jambes.

**-J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, **continua Emma.

Regina passa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était du genre confidence sur l'oreiller, et pourtant, elle se laissa surprendre par ce petit moment d'intimité.

**-Si c'était le fait que ta mère et ton fils ont fait semblant d'élaborer un plan pourri, ce n'était pas un rêve, **plaisanta la brune.

**-Non c'était un cauchemar, pour de vrai.**

**-Je n'étais pas dedans j'espère?**

**-Si justement. On faisait l'amour.**

Regina s'éloigna pour capter son regard. Elle haussa un sourcil.

**-Et c'était un cauchemar? **S'indigna-t-elle

**-Non... mais tu étais un singe volant!**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

**-Est ce que j'ai l'air si poilu que ça?**

Elle sentit la blonde rire contre sa poitrine et sa main se balader sur le bas de son ventre et remonter sur son nombril.

**-Emma ce n'est pas raisonnable, **reprocha la brune sans grande conviction.

-**Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un a besoin de toi à la mairie?**

**-Oui. Je l'espère.**

**-Et si on séchait aujourd'hui?**

**-Sécher?**

**-Oui, tu sais, ne pas aller à l'école et faire pleins d'autres choses à coté.**

**-Comme quoi? Je n'ai jamais séché quoi que ce soit.**

Emma se mit au dessus d'elle.

**-Il est temps de commencer, **conclut-elle.

**-Je ne suis pas comme ça...**

Alors que la blonde faisait subir ses assauts à une Regina loin d'être réticente, au bout de cinq minutes, alors que les boutons de sa chemise sautaient un à un, Regina se reprit. Elle se dit que si elle voulait vraiment que cette relation fonctionne, et que tout ce qu'elle avait vu se réalise, elle se devait d'être honnête avec sa compagne. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle repoussa doucement Emma et quand celle-ci grogna de frustration, Regina prit immédiatement la parole, évitant ainsi à Emma de se faire de fausses idées quant au désir qu'elle éprouvait pour elle.

**-Emma, avant d'aller plus loin, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. J'ai voyagé dans les mondes, je nous ai vu, ensemble, et mon seul souhait était de te reconquérir en rentrant.**

Emma fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu as voyagé dans les mondes? Quand ça?**

**-C'est une longue histoire.** Et elle lui raconta tout de bout en bout, le moindre petit détail, même ceux qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné à Henry.

Emma comprit son impatience, ses doutes, sa peur, mais aussi elle sut une chose fondamentale: Regina avait vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir à tout cela et elle était sure d'elle.

**-Regina, il faut que je te dise quelque chose moi aussi, ** intervint elle subitement. **J'ai fait un rêve l'autre nuit, tu... tu étais en train d'accoucher et tout ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était... indescriptible. Je veux que tu me laisse juste un peu de temps pour mettre en ordre tout ça dans ma tête, je suis très... **Elle sourit en sentant les mains de la brune caresser son dos. Le regard qu'elle posait sur elle la faisait se sentir la femme la plus belle, la plus chanceuse de tous les temps. **Je suis très heureuse, et je veux en profiter.**

**-Je te laisserais tout le temps que tu voudras. Mais juste pour que tu sache, je l'ai vécu aussi cet accouchement…**

Et malgré le regard insistant d'Emma sur elle, Regina ne daigna pas lui donner plus d'informations, se sentant d'humeur taquine. Elle profita de la surprise de la blonde pour se lever rapidement et partir à la mairie, avant qu'Emma ne la recouche sur son lit. Elle savait que la frustration n'ajouterait que plus d'excitation pour leur soirée à venir. En montant dans sa voiture, la brune nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à Henry de passer la soirée ainsi que la nuit, chez ses grands-parents.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Un ptit mot pour nous motiver pour la suite?**

**J'espère que ca vous a plut!**

**Atta2 et Sb-mabelle**


	14. Chapter 14

bonjour à vous !

Chaque fanfic demande son temps d'écriture et c'est malheureusement (comme vous l'avez remarqué ou non) ce temps qui nous manque.

Entre les études/partiels/Mémoire/ Boulot/ Stage/ la vie en général, il s'avère que nous n'avons pas le temps d'écrire.

J'en suis vraiment désolée car je déteste laisser une fanfic comme ça, à l'abandon.

Je ne peux pas promettre de réécriture prochaine.

Mais dans tous les cas merci aux nouveaux followers, à ceux qui m'ont envoyés un message pour savoir où ca en était, et peut être que dans quelques mois, vous aurez à nouveau la surprise de nous lire à nouveau.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à vous tous.


End file.
